Worth
by Anime addicted
Summary: Maria tried to prepare herself, but how can anyone prepare themselves when they don't know what's coming and Isabel may find that it's hard to keep history from repeating itself.
1. Readings

Disclaimer; obviously I don't own anything but now that I say this, I really wonder if the writers of Roswell ever had fanfiction of their own, or better yet the actors lol

Authors note: I've been out the writing loop for…FOREVER, I could very well have become a worse writer but I just started watching Roswell on Netflix. Yes- I never watched it when it came on regular TV I was simply more athletic during those days. Anyway I'm a bug Maria/Michael (Candy) fan and I could go on and on as to there not being enough fanfiction out there of them. This story came from a dream I had after a Roswell marathon, I don't know where it will lead but I don't plan on it being terribly tragic, but definite M/M, slight indulgence in Rath/Maria, Isabel will also be a main character. Sorry Alex fans, he wasn't in my dream but I do plan on having him integrated into a main part of the story since this is also an Isabel/Alex. I also haven't finished the Roswell series but I know what happens, so this will be a slight AU. Everything until Max in the City season 2 has happened so there are some spoilers up until that point. I'm up in the air about Tess and where I want her loyalties to be-well see.

Maria Sang angrily in her '92 Red, Volkswagen Jetta as she drove. She had not planned on it but she was now on her way to her mothers psychic. She'd been driving for what felt like all night but the night was still early, the sun was barely down, why was time dragging? She could soon see the little lonely home the psychic had established for herself, and that the older woman was waiting outside already. She hesitantly got out the car finding it odd and a bit creepy that the woman seemed to not be surprised by her visit, it was after her usual hours after all.

"Expecting me?" she asked, but before the woman could answer she went on. "Like you had a vision and..." she couldn't complete the thought. Well...actually she could complete it but she came up with so many different reasons that she couldn't get her mouth to catch up with her mind.

"Your mother called." the woman replied with a slight smile.

Maria rolled her eyes, this alien thing had turned her world upside down, she had actually considered time travel, FBI tracking systems hell even witchcraft as to how the woman would have expected her. Her mind couldn't help but to have the nagging thought that everything was real...everything. Before she even found out about aliens she was a supposed believer, looking up all possible information concerning conspiracy's just so she could laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and have a few smart, off the wall things to say. She looked at the woman.

"I did tell my mom," she remembered," but you just took your accreditation down a notch do you know that? It would have been in your favor to let me believe you had a vision of me dropping by."

The woman beckoned for Maria to come into her home with a smile. "What makes you think I didn't already know before your mom called?"

Maria glared," Because you told me my mom called- as if that...forget it. I need you to do your thing."

Maria sat down across from the woman, she brought out her deck of cards. Maria watched as the woman seemed to close her eyes while chanting over them. The psychic stopped suddenly her voice changing into something unusual, it gave Maria the chills but she shrugged it off with the simple thought that this was some new method.

"Someone seeks something you have to offer." the new strange voice came from the woman.

Maria's fears disappeared as she huffed on frustration," That could mean anything, a job offer-" she was cut off when the psychic continued bringing a card to the table.

"This card means mother and child or..." there was a pause," Womb."

Maria's ears perked and she thought of Michael. "It's Michael-of course it's him. He wants my womb. Modern translation means he wants my virginity right?," she ranted to herself.

"This means danger," another card hit the table and Maria sighed. "Of course there's danger, it's Michael Guerin!"

"Foreigner," the woman continued.

That solidified her thoughts, foreign translated into alien to her. She stood no longer needing to hear more from the woman.

"Isabel..." the woman trailed.

Maria froze," What?"

The woman closed her eyes feeling overwhelmed and blinked, she looked around confused and then at Maria. She looked at the table,"Did I start already?" her voice was normal again

"Yes," Maria whispered suddenly confused as well. "What does Isabel mean?"

"What?" The woman asked mirroring Maria's own confused expression.

"You said Isabel, is there a card that means Isabel-did you see Isabel?" Maria asked her mind beginning to race trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Who is Isabel?" the woman asked rubbing her temples.

Maria threw her hands up," Damn it, this was supposed to clear my head not cloud it more." she looked at the woman. "Worse thing is I don't know if your powers," she gave emphasis on the word power," gave you those cards or if someone else's did. Damn Czechoslovakian's!" she snapped and walked away.

"Wait I don't understand" the woman mumbled looking down at her cards.

"IT's not for you to understand." Maria smiled and walked away," But thanks I guess."

She got back into her car and began to think as she drove back to Roswell. She was unsure if it meant Michael would take her virginity but go to Isabel, or was it that she'd offer her virginity and Isabel would keep it from happening, or what if taking her virginity would somehow send Michael to Isabel? The possibilities were seemingly endless and she needed her cypress oil and it was back at the Crashdown. She cursed her luck, it was her day off but Michael worked, she didn't need to see him.

Today was supposed to be a Liz and Maria day, they had it planned but Liz backed out because of Max. ~I thought she was supposed to stay away from him~ she thought bitterly. She knew better though, Liz had told her about the future Max thing, she loved him and despite her efforts she needed all the moments with him she could steal. It could be from discussing something alien-related, school work, or sneaking peeks when he hung out near at the Crashdown. She didn't blame her, she totally understood because she did it with Michael all the time, except she was obvious about it, Liz was much more discrete. In her situation with Michael she was the pitiful Max, while Michael was the power holding Liz...if only they could be as hopeless as the perfect couple as well. The thought brought a smile to her face wondering what Michael would think of comparing him to Liz. Liz was lucky, she had a connection with Max and though she tried she knew as much as anyone else they'd end up together in the end. Maria knew she didn't have that same connection with Michael and it made her jealous, did Alex and Isabel have the same connection?

"Almost there," she told herself as she spotted Roswell, the sun had finally disappeared, hopefully Michael was off of work by now and she could grab her oils in peace, somehow she felt her luck wasn't that great. Michael had been colder towards her than usual, she figured it had something to do with the summit meeting that passed months ago, that boy could sure hold a grudge. He had been so close to going home but not really. In turn to his behavior her behavior towards him was more brutal as well, it was terribly exhausting. And no one was really keeping her in the loop, Max usually did but while Liz ate those small moments with him, he felt she would relay it all to Maria, she didn't. Like Michael she wanted to protect Maria from the danger knowledge brought. Maria hardly had an understanding of it half the time, it was selfish and infuriating to have people leave her out. She knew it wasn't betrayal, at least when Liz did it...when Michael did it, it felt like he would do anything to get away from her and it had nothing to do with the alien situation.

She saw Kyle driving with his friends and rolled her eyes. In her desperation to have something to do she had called him, since they'd probably end up as step siblings before they graduated. He told her she couldn't partake in the festivities with him because he was going to be drinking-damn his sudden big brother conscience. That's how she ended up with the psychic, it was supposed to be a detailed reading; love life, finances, education...it was supposed to cover all that and take at least a few hours but the woman decided to become slightly possessed. The night was still young.

Arriving at the Crashdown she cursed, Michael was still working. The thoughts about the reading suddenly plagued her mind. Images of losing her virginity to him surfaced, scenes from countless fantasies mixed together and she hoped today he would not say anything to her. Max was there and she wondered where Liz was, but still mad about being cancelled on she wasn't in the mood to hang out any longer. She walked through the front and straight to the back ignoring Michael when he called out to her.

"What'r you doing here, it's your day off?" he asked. When she ignored him he glared and followed her into the back Max on his heels. "Hey!" he was closing in on her and she was hoping and praying he not get a flash of anything she was thinking if he touched her. "Where's-" he began as he grabbed her arm.

Panicking, worried about the flashes she hissed at him. "Not my womb!"

Michael blinked his dark eyes at her confused and she realized she was wearing long sleeves, she gave herself away, how stupid.

"What...womb?" Michael repeated as she snatched her arm away. "Is that what you said?" he turned to Max who had tilted his head. "Did you hear womb? Is that some sort of slang for period?"

Maria proceeded to grab her oils embarrassed. "Dumb jerk, thought you wanted to stay apart?" she asked although hope was already forming in the back of her mind. ~why else would he call for me~ she thought.

"I believed you called me half a dozen times-"

"Don't flatter yourself it wasn't that many times, and you picked a hell of a time to reply!" she stuffed her oils in her bag.

"I didn't," he nearly laughed at her," Don't flatter yourself." he replied in a tone that mocked her," I'm looking for Liz's dad-I can't leave till he locks up."

Embarrassment filled her again," I don't know, it's my day off!" she turned and left out the back door never looking at him, although she imagined him.

Michael watched her leave, he had concerns about her. Although it was a small detail, she always looked at him in the eyes. Mad, Happy, even sad she managed to look at him, it's how she gained control over the situation half of the time but not this time. She looked downward, he never even got an angled glimpse of the green orbs that weakened him. Why did she infuriate him, why did she stir him up like she did...why?

Max knew that look and wondered if Michael knew he was giving himself away, when Michael looked at Max the look had faded. Max glared and followed Maria, Michael sure knew how to make anyone more upset then they needed to be. But he was concerned as well as curious. Michael felt a bit jealous that Max and Maria had become good friends, he knew nothing else would come from it but still, knowing that Maria would confide in Max felt as if it was her way of putting distance between them and even thought he was supposed to want that, it felt wrong.

* * *

><p>I had more to this chapter originally but I don't have the time at this exact moment. I don't really think it's enough to really give you all a real idea of where I'm trying to go with this but it's something. More will be coming soon.<p> 


	2. Forgetting

Note: This chapter should give you a better idea of things. After posting the other day for the first time in ages I was on a high. I had been so nervous for some reason but as soon as I posted I was like-HOT DOG I feel better. I've looked at the story on my phone just to make sure I really did it and I was so embarrassed. I see now why people always say the summary sucks or that the title sucks, nothing just ever seems to do your stpry justice. I did think long and hard though about both of them. I usually wait until the end of things to decide either thing but since I have no idea how this will end I was limited. I have been sneaking every moment possible to write which is hard since my laptop is broken and I can't get away from my 9 month old daughter long enough to form a decent adult thought half the time. When I can the house is too crowded to get much done...so I skipped church today. Sounds bad but I did read the bible to ease the guilt. Anyway my mind is sporadic at the moment so if the reading seems to be as well lemme know and I'll try and fix it.

* * *

><p>"Maria?" Max called to her, she stopped at her car noticing for the first time that the air was cool and refreshing. She glanced, Michael could be seem from inside having returned to the front end of the diner, she then focused her attention to Max. "What's going on?"<p>

Maria drank some of her oil and smiled, suddenly better but not by much. "Y'know I came for this stuff because it's always managed to calm me down but retrieving it has been more stress than I was willing to suffer through."

"Maria?" Max asked in a slightly different voice, a tone she had heard him use on Liz. Of course, he was too smart to be thrown off by her comments and she didn't have enough authority in their friendship to lead him on while she beat around the bush. She lowered her head knowing how badly she wanted to tell someone but she wanted that someone to be Liz. She knew how Max would take it though, and he didn't deserve to think something worse than what it was and he usually thought the worse. She knew by now he'd formed many ideas already as to what was wrong and none of them were good.

"It's not as serious as what you're thinking, it's personal." Max shrank a bit defeated, what was he supposed to say to that? "No Max it's not what you think...by personal I mean Michael cannot know." She hated to see him even the least bit hurt, it made her feel like Liz somehow felt the pain though their connection.

Max nodded in understanding and Maria sucked in a deep breath preparing to explain. "I went to my Psychic and she totally screwed with my mind with these cards meaning womb, danger and foreigner. I thought that Michael was after it." She was talking fast as she did when she was excited, nervous or trying to say a lot of things in one breath. Max found it refreshing because Liz did the same thing.

"It?" Max couldn't help but be relieved, her problem was indeed personal and he had no reason to feel alarmed about the safety of himself and his alien brethren.

"IT." Maria opened her eyes wide and nodded but Max only looked at her more confused. "C'mon I'm talking about my cherry, my v-card." Max cleared his throat keeping her from giving him more words to describe her virginity. "But then she said...Isabel's name." Max looked at her. "It got weird after that, the woman had no idea she had already given me my reading."

Max was suddenly serious," And?"

"I dunno, I'm thinking 'IT' happens regardless of anything and Isabel is somehow pissed off."

Max relaxed, while it was an undesirable situation he would rather that happen than an attack from the enemy. "Well," he began knowing Maria was hoping to hear words of wisdom," maybe it's as simple as her walking in on you guys."

Maria's jaw fell," Such a simple answer could only come from a genius, maybe the whole cherry thing never even took place and she interrupted us before anything could happen. I can live with that...awesome." How could she think of everything but that? Maybe it was because she wanted it to happen but she would never tell anyone but Liz and Alex that.

Max smiled, he was ready to end the conversation and stop with the over detailing of Maria's personal life-with Michael. Still, he was glad to know she had only been spooked by a card reader.

They parted and Max watched, like the gentleman he was, as Maria got into the car, she was laughing in nervous relief. She began to wave him off, never able to get used to his gentlemanly ways, and saw him looking behind her rather than at her.

"Max?" she questioned wondering if he saw something that she could not. "Goodness what it is?" She looked where he was looking and saw nothing unusual.

"Is there someone out there?" he asked her seriously, the feeling he had came and went before he even had a chance to ponder on what it had been but the after feeling of unease made him certain that he'd even sensed something to begin with.

"God Max," she was relieved," it's probably Kyle, I passed him on my way here. He and some buds are drinking if that's what your," she turned her head slightly thinking of the most appropriate word," sensing?" She replied not entirely satisfied with her choice of words," He told me I couldn't come but I may just make an appearance," she smiled devilishly at him," now THAT you can tell to Michael." she giggled before taking off not noticing how Max's focus was ruined on the mentioning of Kyle's name. Since the thing with Kyle and Liz he felt some sort of way; anger, jealousy, frustration, anxiety...with a nod to himself he returned to the Crashdown where he knew Michael would be eagerly awaiting...well maybe not so eagerly but he would be waiting. And sure enough Michael was waiting.

"Well?" he asked with a smirk. Whatever was wrong with Maria was bound to make him laugh-how could it not when it involved a word like womb. "the hell was her deal?"

Max raised a brow," Interested?"

Michael pressed his lips firmly together, Max knew that would keep him from asking anything further, he didn't want to appear at all interested in Maria or anyone else that wasn't part of them. Michael simply turned, his excitement diminished. "Not an ounce."

Michael was irritated now, it felt like Max knew that speaking those words would purposely shut him down, but he didn't-he couldn't have, could he? Max smiled inwardly, Michael wasn't too terribly hard to read. His reasoning for things were a bit complex but his emotions were as simple as his were when it came to Liz. Max grinned, maybe the couple needed some help getting together. "Hope Kyle isn't drinking."

"What?" Michael looked at him unable to think to play it cool first.

"She invited herself to his party...I know Kyle and Kyle likes to drink." he saw an emotion pass over Michael's face, he didn't feel bad about saying such things about Kyle. He knew he was nowhere becoming an alcoholic, but it did sort of feel nice to make him appear like less of a man-goodness Liz sure did make him crazy. "But it's Maria she'll be fine."

"It's Kyle we should worry about." Michael gave a slight laugh. He had been surprised that Max spoke Kyle's name, whenever someone else said it he became stiff. He hoped it meant he was getting to his senses-like he was trying to do and lead by example.

Max knew he planted a seed of worry, one that could possibly result in him stopping by her house just to see if she was home. It was all he could do, after all she was the one who encouraged him to make moves on Liz when summer vacation was over during that time, he owed it to her even if the plan had not worked out.

Maria drove home, she was alone, her mother was gone to some show where she was able to sell her things and usually picked up a new skill. Amy had been excited to show off her alien community collection. That psychic had advised her to go to the local elementary sschool and find out what the kids were into and fused an alien theme. Maria had laughed remembering how her mother began to curse her psychic, she thought she had been doing it all along and she had but she was fusing an alien theme to what she had enjoyed as a kid. Toys in the 60's weren't a hot commodity anymore. Amy has spent a week at the elementary school and had been shocked to discover what was popular these days. Her mother often commented how she never in her life felt so old. But her mother knew her well, speaking with her earlier about being bored and the woman instantly knew to call the psychic, how did mothers do that?

She needed to change her clothes if she was going to a party of any sort, especially if she was uninvited, even though she didn't plan on partying, she just needed an excuse to do what she had been trying to do for 2 weeks now. And as rough as the encounter had been, seeing Michael had made her feel better than her oils and of course Max was just as sweet as can be, sometimes she took them for granted-she knew it. The strength she'd gotten from seeing the was just what she needed to just get her plan over with.

Dressing in a silver ripped sleeveless shirt, rips over her chest area but there was sewn in material to keep it from looking too revealing just suggestive and pair of form fitting jeans with her favorite peep-toed heels. She left her hair in the same do; braid, circling her head, becoming undone on one side to fall just above on her collarbone. She loved having long hair sometimes.

She began to drive hoping the party wouldn't be too hard to find. Kyle was spontaneous and never knew where a party would actually take place until the last minute, he was still king of jocks despite his ex-football player status but he was still loved by his team. When she spent a good half hour of gas simply driving around, she decided to turn and head home, how disappointing. Then she saw the reason she was going to the stupid party anyway. She pulled over where Tess was walking, wearing a purple sweater and light blue jeans torn at the knee.

"Tess?" she questioned and the girl looked at her. "I-I was actually looking for you."

Tess narrowed her eyes," What for?"

"I need a favor."

Tess lifted her head up a bit higher," Why should I?"

Maria knew it wasn't going to be too easy, the two girls were at odds after all. "Because, it is a favor that helps you out as well."

Tess thought for a moment knowing she wasn't lying-Maria was a bad liar," Take me home." It was a statement, a sort of deal. Take me home and we'll talk is what she was really saying and Maria nodded her head. The car ride was awkwardly silent between the two girls and neither of them spoke until they were sitting on Kyle's-now Tess's bed.

"What is it?"

There was silence as Maria gathered the courage to ask, she'd gotten the strength to approach the girl for help but she didn't think beyond that first step. She knew it would be hard but her body was making it harder. It rejected the idea, but it was about time she made a sacrifice-Liz was always doing and now it was her turn "Can you erase a memory for me?" her face suddenly serious yet vulnerable.

Tess stared at her," If you're asking me to erase what you know about us I cannot, I'm an illusionist; I create things that aren't there-mere suggestions really. I don't erase reality."

Maria bit her lip," I believe you can do more than what you say." her statement was bold, she had no evidence to support the theory but she did have a gut feeling, after all Michael could do more than destroy things but he didn't tell Tess, Isabel or Max. Mainly because the power came during an incredibly intimate moment and he wasn't about to explain it to any one" If I'm right you can also erase that part of my memory right? The part that suspects you have more powers than we know I mean"

"I can't erase the secret, the secret of us," she said after a slight pause," you have too many memories associated with that information-" Tess began assuming she already knew the request.

"Michael showed me the granolith," she spat, she didn't know how else to say it. Tess was shocked and when she looked to Maria and was shocked further when she could see her internal struggle. Maria's body wanted to fight her minds decision but she was willing to fight herself on this one. Her eyes were a bit pained, her hands shaking "I...I should not know."

Tess gave a weak smile, she didn't know Maria well but she knew that the moment was a rare and a big step for Maria to take," That's a big thing for Michael to do, if he told you then you should know. He is picky in who he trusts after all" Maria looked at Tess, was she indirectly accepting her and the fact that she knew. She didn't think she would care what Tess thought of her but in this moment things had changed. "When he makes a decision to trust someone, even if he has no evidence as to why, even if he cannot verbalize his reason-his decision can be trusted. He was always like that."

Maria was a bit surprised to see Tess so...so...well so friendly. "When you say always you mean..."

Tess nodded," Our past lives. I don't remember everything though."

Maria frowned, it had to suck sometimes to half know. "It's not that." she sighed and opened her mouth to explain but for a moment nothing would come out. "I don't think I am strong enough to withstand another Czechoslovakian in my mind, trying to get me to betray you...all of you. Isabel entered my dreams once. I had no idea how to resist or fight and it scares me."

"Another what?" Tess asked a smile on her face. "Is that how you refer to us?" Maria nodded damning herself for being absentminded when she was nervous. " You're right to think you're not strong enough, as aliens we aren't always strong enough so being a human..." she trailed not needing to complete the thought. "Let me see then."

"What do I do, is there a mantra to say-"

"Just be quiet."Maria felt Tess intrude on her mind, it was like an itch that moved and she hissed at the sensation even though it was not painful. Then, suddenly it was gone. "Well it's certainly doable but..." Tess trailed.

"But what?" It was never a good thing when someone said 'but'.

"I don't erase memories actually...I can, however, mask then so you will still have them but it will be like trying to remember being born. Also, I cannot guarantee that the memory of Michael being so," she thought of the right word as a blush came over her face. "Unguarded when he did show you, will remain either."

Maria frowned, she had not thought of that and the notion of losing such a precious memory, a type of milestone in their relationship was saddening. She felt tears accumulate. "Please try but if not then so be it."

"You've really thought about this?" Tess admired the girl in that moment; she at least had a good idea of her limitations.

"Aren't you glad," a tear finally fell from Maria's face, she didn't mean the words in a bitter way, more like she was trying to break the ice between them. "It's a good thing for you all."

"It's a precious memory," Tess replied. Having seen the commander, seeing Michael like that was something she never thought was possible. "so it bothers me. I could feel what you felt and it was beautiful."

"What will it be like to not know?"

"You won't know that you don't know." Tess placed a hand on Maria's head.

The sensation was back and so were the doubtful emotions that followed her decision. Trusting Tess was a big deal. The mental itch was back, squirming and then it sort of burned. She gripped her head preparing for pain but nothing came. She felt her world closing in then...then... She opened her eyes.

"Tess?" she questioned. "What's going on?" She had no idea why she was there.

"You were looking for Kyle, he wasn't here so I invited you in-it's payback for the lift you offered me."

Maria nodded," Hmmm...I don't really remember anything of it." she was a bit confused but comfortable. "Damn that psychic...I might be overly tired."

"You looked like it, Liz must have upset you when she blew you off." Tess mentioned having passed the thought as she probed.

"Must have cried." Maria said to herself and stood to leave.

Tess watched her go and wondered if she should go back in, she paid no attention to other memories than the granolith since it was a skill she had experimented with the least. She didn't want to stay in longer than she had to for fear of hurting herself and Maria-the others would probably kill her for it, if something had went wrong. She didn't believe in psychics anyway, but in Roswell anything and everything seemed to happen.

Maria drove home feeling like she was missing something but when she checked she found she had everything. She shook away the feeling as she was arriving home. She sat on her bed, bored, wondering if she should indulge in video games-she was just that restless. She had moments where she was addicted to playing then suddenly she was tired of games and it began to collect dust, Amy said her father liked games. She figured it was the only reason she gave herself the option to play. There was a knock at her window that ripped her from her thoughts and she turned to see Michael.

"No!" she snapped. "Mean jerk, you dare come by after the way you've been treating me?" Michael intruded without permission and she was instantly worried, he didn't even do that when he had gotten abused by Hank. "Is everything alright?" she stood watching him curiously as he walked to stand before her, he looked fine to her and she narrowed her eyes. "You better be hurting to barge in here like-"

Michael kissed her suddenly, pushing her into her dresser, his knee forcing her legs apart. She gasped and his tongue intruded on her mouth. Her body reacted automatically before she even had a change to grasp what was happening, she kissed back pushing him until they fell onto her bed with nowhere else to go. She began to retreat suddenly. The kiss was different, not gently demanding, not kind, not playful...it was not Michael. She gasped as she looked below her, it was RATH. The tattoos, the piercings, the hair! She jumped but he grabbed her wrists to keep her from running off. His grip was tight, she tried to move her legs but he anticipated it. He lifted his knee to her groin, his longer legs creating a barrier so high she couldn't even manage to swing her leg around it, not in her awkward position.

He wasn't smiling like he thought he would have been. The moment his skin touched hers he was bombarded with visions of a little girl, of her times with his dupe; their fights, their make-out sessions, all her feelings for Michael. Even some of Liz, and their private conversations and he cursed. "fuck!"

Maria took his close eyed silence as her moment to struggle with more force but his grip only became tighter. "MI-MICHAEL?" she screamed as soon as she realized she could. "MAX! LIZ!" she called to everybody and anybody.

Rath glared at her and with a strength only an alien could have, he threw her backward, her back hit the dresser, her head hit her mirror shattering it. She was out cold from the impact. Rath reached out to her limp body hesitantly, afraid to get more images. When there were none he grabbed her and retreated. His original plans had changed and he hoped this didn't change things too drastically. Although it seemed that his side trip to her home happened to better serve his plan.


	3. Morning roads & waking dreams

Authors note: Trying to make the chapters longer and longer, I pride myself on being able to provide lengthy chapters…mainly because I like to read things that massive. I also realize that I never explained the rating thing. It's rated M for a reason-language, adult situations (not exactly intimate) and then there will be intimacy at some point. Don't worry though; I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter for those of you who don't want to read it. I may even upload an identical chapter minus those scenes if you want but I'm an adult-those things are just natural for me to think about. Um…I am beginning to feel that I am rushing the plot so I'm going to take it down a notch and focus on moments in the story as they come and not just hurry to the juicier points. I don't always post everything I've written, I try to pick places to stop that make sense and don't just feel like an incomplete thought BUT I'm never THAT much ahead and it feels weird to say that I want to know what happens just as much as the rest of you do. I really find it challenging to write without a clear cut ending already in mind-but it certainly does make the writing process more exciting.

To my reviewers: Thanks loads and loads, when I get a review I'm only inspired to write more. You guys are the best-I'm grateful you make my day what else can I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Michael snapped his head up from Max's room. "What is it?" Max asked.

"That woman is getting to me," he sighed, ~what the hell~ he thought," I'm hearing her nagging voice in my head." It was nearly disturbing, Maria's voice sounded so clear and urgent yet so far way at the same time. Shaking the feeling he sat with Max on his bed.

Max smiled lightly at him," so what's on your mind?" he asked remembering that Michael had wanted to talk to him.

"It's been too quiet... you know-no attacks, no new people in town. It's been so long." Michael began turning serious without hesitation. "It's weird, could be something terrible is gonna happen. Like that calm before the storm."

Max nodded not surprised at all by Michael's words. He could tell he was becoming anxious by the blanket of peace they'd been living under for the past few months. It was pleasant but at the same time it felt false and selfish," I agree but what do you want to do, go looking for trouble? We need to continue taking advantage of this time and master our powers like we've been doing."

"And just wait like sitting ducks?" Michael snapped. He needed something to happen, he needed to know he wasn't pushing Maria away for nothing.

"Fine," Max looked at Michael. "Say we make the first move...who do we go after. The FBI? The remaining Skins? What about those select humans that are used for possession?" Michael grunted, how did Max always think of what he did not so simply?

Taking Michael's silence as a victory Max continued. "We really have no idea what we're up against. Man made weapons, alien weapons, alien powers."

Michael nodded," We'll we won't even know if we're training ourselves the right way until we use them for the intended purposes."

He had Max then, he was also right. They could easily say they were getting better when no one was really attacking. "Maybe we could fight each other...go into the plains and have at it." Liz had suggested the idea a while ago, but he never thought he'd ever really consider it, he would like to avoid confrontation but he knew it wasn't in his control. "We should also probably train more, that way it won't feel like we're simply waiting. Fill our time up with productivity and we'll feel less on edge."

Michael smiled widely; it was the most pro-active thing Max had suggested in a very long time. "I'm in."

"Isabel and Tess have to be in on it to."

The next day Liz noticed Maria wasn't in school, she looked for Max. It was an excuse to see him, to talk to him, to invade each other's space.

"Max?" she asked seeing him walking down the hall with Michael. "Have you seen Maria?"

"Probably sleeping in," Michael replied in an attempt to keep Max from Liz. The guy was weak against her and if he didn't feel comfortable indulging in Maria he didn't feel comfortable with anyone else indulging in their human either. "She crashed a party of Kyle's last night."

A feeling of shame crossed over Liz's features, she knew Maria had only gone because she was bored, and she was bored because she had bailed on her friend. She really didn't think it would have been a big deal to Maria but if she was desperate enough to bother Kyle then their girl date had been a bigger deal than she realized. "I'll ask him then."

Max felt his muscles tense at the thought of the two interacting. "Guys?" it was Tess, now it was Liz's turn to tense. She'd pushed Max away so they could be together but it seemed they weren't going anywhere. She could never be sure though and she didn't want to ask. She had only prepared for Max to be with Tess if not her and if they didn't work out she knew she would object to him being in a relationship with anyone else. Tess stood next to Max and Liz felt like she was suddenly the intruder, three of the royal four standing before her facing her as if she was the outcast.

"Liz was looking for Maria." Max explained without question to Tess, expecting that the petite blonde secretly questioned why he was even associating with Liz. Tess only nodded. Liz wondered if they'd spoken through some strange connection since Max always seemed to answer some unspoken question when she was around.

"I'm going to find Kyle now." Liz backed up and walked away before an awkward silence joined their group. She didn't make it to Kyle before the bell rang but they had lunch together, still Tess would no doubt be there to since they shared the same lunch break as well.

She didn't worry about her friend much, if Michael was right about the party then she could have possibly been sleeping in although it wasn't like her. She knew Maria wasn't crazy about school but it was soon becoming a place where she had more of an excuse to run into Michael and she wouldn't willingly pass up such a chance to miss Michael. She had to sigh at the thought of their relationships. How did it end up this way, they were strong, smart, beautiful women yet they were so pathetic with it came to their love interests. So she waited, the day was normal, classes were normal, nothing was out of the ordinary beyond Maria's absence and when lunch came around she'd forgotten about asking Kyle about Maria, the more she thought about what Michael said the more possible it became and the less she seemed to worry. They were all at their separate tables during lunch and only collided when returning back to class.

"Hangover?" Liz asked Kyle when she saw him rubbing his head. He looked at her," I'm not here to scold just wondering if Maria was there?" She hadn't intended to ask him but it came out when she felt the awkwardness coming, it was always there since their fake set up.

Kyle tilted his head," so you really did cancel on her," Max and the others approached only stopping because Tess was about to make Kyle's hangover worse with her teasing but she listened in instead, deciding to wait her turn. Liz hoped Max wouldn't think much of Kyle's remark, she didn't want to be caught trying to spend time with him "I thought it was an excuse to come...I don't really remember much though." he groaned when Tess giggled. "I don't remember seeing her there."

"From what you remember?" Tess teased.

"From what I remember I don't remember," Kyle said then blinked multiple times. "Did that make sense-forget it. And this isn't a hangover, I'm crashing from my caffeine intake" and it was true, he had not touched alcohol since his interest in Buddha but not trying to isolate himself last night he drank soda when they drank beer and other beverages. Having been into sports he never got used to caffeine and last night he sure had a lot of it.

Max started to walk past but saw worry on Liz's face. "She works tonight so don't worry." He couldn't help but comfort her. She took his advice, and hurried off happy to have had him speak to her out of concern but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. What would cause Maria to miss school, to miss Michael?

Maria awoke in a cramped position in the back of some strange car listening to nothing but the wind as they traveled. It smelled stale and a bit molded; the odor was offensive to her nose. She sat up remembering the events before she blacked out. "What the-" she grabbed her throbbing head and felt around wondering if she had bled remembering the sound of glass cracking, but there was no blood.

"Mornin Roswell," he smiled at her, not a friendly smile either. "Well not really morning."

She looked around, they were on a back road, the area was entirely unfamiliar. "Where are we?"

"Not in fuckin Roswell, Roswell." he looked at her though the rear view mirror. "Move your ass." he demanded pointing to the passenger seat. She glared at him and turned to open the door and get away from him. She didn't ever want to find out where he was going or why she was with him. "I'm going 110; you'll die but go ahead be my guest."

She gulped her heart sinking as she placed her hand on the door handle, the door opened before she even tried to open it. The pressure of the wind as they drove fast made the door swing close, and then open again and it repeated. Her nervous system was rudely jolted with every slam of the door and soon another tight grip was around her upper arm.

"Crazy bitch!" he pulled her into the front seat with such force she thought he'd dislocate her arm.

"The door opened on its own!" she yelled but was relieved having had her heart stuck in her throat when that door opened. "Thought you did it!"

He glared," It's a piece of junk car." he explained simply.

There was silence that seemed to last forever; it was uncomfortable and even a bit scary. Maria's mind could not rest, not in his company for even a second "So you won't let me die," she replied boldly having done nothing but though about his reasoning to capture her

"What?" He rather liked the silence between them, he could deal with it-he was prepared for it.

"You told me to go ahead but you didn't actually let me..."

"Smart bitch aren't we," he smirked. "That don't mean I'm catering' to your damned needs."

She flinched at his word use, he wasn't saying it in a bad way...just saying it casually like he always spoke like that. She could imagine always sounding so harsh and the words regardless of their use were offensive. "My name is Maria!" she spat. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I know your damn name! I'll call you what I feel." he continued to drive.

"This is so Michael-like, kidnapping, abduction-" she began to rant but was cut off.

"I'm not Michael I'm Rath." he growled knowing the memory of their road trip, it angered him terribly, it confused him and he blamed her for it.

"Why are you-what are you," she was hysterical unable to complete her thoughts but he knew the questions she couldn't ask.

"Shut up, what my plans concerning you is my business!" he yelled.

If she wasn't at his mercy she would have argued with him, his entire statement was a contradiction. But she wasn't about to just be taken. She had school, her mom would worry and s he'd get in trouble. She sat patiently and waited for an opening. She focused so hard it felt as if she'd really be stuck, and the old saying 'don't make that face unless you're willing to be stuck with it' came to mind. Then she saw it, an opening and she reached over and honked the horn urgently the moment she saw another vehicle. He smacked her hand away but she continued with the other hand. He gripped on her face trying to force her away but she had the upper hand in their positioning. She was on her knees almost hovering over him; his position was awkward and made it hard to fight her. Her advantage wasn't by much but it didn't take much, that much he knew. They struggled before he let go of the wheel and her face, his scowl replaced by a smile on his face. The speed of change sent chills down her spine especially when she fell forward inches from his face as he suddenly took his hand off her face.

"You drive then."

She watched in horror as they veered off the path, she figured if he wouldn't let her jump out he wouldn't let her die in a crash either. She looked at him and moved back into a sitting position in her seat. She was letting him know she didn't plan on taking the wheel; she gripped the seat tightly and glared. He was still smiling. She waited, adrenalin rising in her, her heart raced in a mix of panic, fear, and anger. The momentum of the out of control car seemed to force her blood against gravity making her dizzy. When the car swerved she couldn't help it, she reached over grabbing the wheel but it wasn't working, she had no strength to control the powerful pull of the wheel and without her seat belt on she couldn't even stay still long enough to get a good grip the off road path was too rocky. She screamed as loud as she could and suddenly she felt heat, a strong heat that gripped her hands and took control. She couldn't help but still scream, scream, and scream some more even when they slowed she screamed. It was her body's natural reaction. She shoved herself as far away from Rath as she could, she pulled her hands from his grip retreating back to the passenger seat, she pulled her seat belt and buckled up, locked the door and continued crying, she had no idea when the tears began to fall but she couldn't stop them either. Her body still thought it would die soon, the adrenalin leaving her nerves alert, and confused, her body was in a state of shock. Rath surprisingly said nothing, he didn't yell at her he just drove returning them on the route.

Rath wanted to yell though, he wanted to scare her, he wanted her to know the difference between him and Michael. But it was too much for him. When he shook hands with his dupe months ago he felt his desire to keep that girl...woman...Maria protected as well as his other desires for her and his family. His emotions were transferred, not all but enough. When he got the other half of the story from Maria it confused him, Michael's feelings were simple...relatable even but Maria's were chaotic, passion filled but chaotic. Their emotions in his head were changing him against his will, he couldn't wait until this was all over. She put his body at war with itself and she had no idea. He couldn't imagine what she could do to him if she actually tried. Looking over he saw that Maria had stopped crying and simply sat, no doubt thinking of a way to get out again. He was glad she finally stopped crying, hearing her screams turn into sobs actually bothered him. She was crazy, far too willing to do anything it took to get away-he'd have to be more careful from now on.

Isabel had been at the mall, eyeing a scouting agent. More like he was eyeing her and she noticed. She liked to see if they'd come to her, and usually they did. Well she didn't really like it, but it was part of socializing with her so called school friends, at least it had been. Since Liz and the others had found out about her and her secret, being with these other girls seemed more necessary but less entertaining. These girls were so trivial she felt insulted just being with them. As much as she hated to admit it, part of her was happy to have a group of people who knew and accepted her, more or less. She actually felt more normal somehow.

She waited while a very handsome man walked over to her, reaching in his pocket to hand her a card. She was determined to make sure he would be the last person to approach her before she returned home. She felt she had satisfied her attempt to remain normal and wanted to leave the pack of superficial bombshells asap. She turned to the still approaching man, he was too old to flirt with, but he was the type of man that aged well. Then again his body was probably filled with cosmetic enhancements.

"Sometimes small towns have the most magnificent beauties," he breathed as he bowed to her slightly.

She knew the drill by now, she'd been doing this sort of thing with these girls yearly since puberty hit. He would drown her in compliments, offer her unbelievable deals, and exaggerated promises. It was obviously less than they usually made it appear to be but they thought that since this was a small middle of nowhere place that the girls had to be naive, stupid and unaware of how the rest of the world operated. She looked at her so-called friends as they too had been approached by an agent, well some were naive and even a bit stupid. These agents-they all said the same things, like a script but she liked to see how many different ways they could say the same thing.

She politely but firmly turned him down before he could even begin to offer her anything further," No thank you. I'm not interested." Of course, as to be expected, he was hardly phased by her.

"You don't even know what I'm offering. I'm offering a chance to have the world gaze upon your beauty, for you to be recognized and adored..." He continued to rant and she smiled. He was corny, way old fashioned in comparison to other agents who had pass through the town sticking to information about how models got free designer clothes but oddly he was more effective.

"I'm still in school," was her excuse. "I plan on getting an education before I pursue any off the wall dreams."

"School doesn't have to get in the way," it was no use, he only seemed more interested. She was getting annoyed. It wasn't really his fault but he was just the fourth person who approached her today and her temper was shorter as a result. She snuck a peak at her girl pack, they were envious and annoyed, the agents had not pursued them for long. She inwardly glared at them she couldn't help that she attracted all the agents, in fact she had hoped the girls would attract some and she'd be able to sneak away without much of a fuss, she even tried to look less appealing but still she remained noticed. She knew it was probably because the other girls were revealing too much of themselves but usually that did the trick. She wore faded blue jeans and white flats. A light grey quarter sleeved shirt with a giant lip stain design in white. Really it was nothing special, as plain as she was willing to go but still her plan somehow backfired. She looked at the man who was still talking.

"I said no!" she snapped suddenly. She didn't know when it happened but his looks went from corny out-of-his-league old man to perverted old man. He stopped his rant at her outburst, he narrowed his eyes for a moment, but he left her with his card, his number, even his address. He pointed to the mirror. "Looks never last."

He wanted her to think if she didn't take his offer now that by the time the next one came along it would be too late. Again it was part of the damn script. It had been his last attempt to give her and offer, with a glare she refused but she looked in the mirror on the pillar. "Unless you can act. How about you act out a scene of unfamiliar love." His voice was more lecherous and he let his tongue trail his lips suggestively. This was something new, this acting bit. She turned in disgust and looked back at her reflection, it was something she was always happy with but in the blink of an eye there was nothing...well more like no one. It was like the time the skins made all the humans disappear and she panicked, she wasn't prepared for an attack.

"Hello?" she called out feeling a bit foolish and then she felt heat from behind her eyes closed automatically as if welcoming sleep.

She opened them again, not even a second later and saw two people, one was her but it wasn't her. It was Vilandra, she didn't know how she knew but it felt right to think so. The woman was taller, with long flowing blonde hair almost to her feet that seemed to have light fragments embedded in its strands. Her body was different, leaner, and more fragile looking. A man stood behind her watching her take her appearance in. He was taller, with a stronger build than anyone she knew, and a protective arm wrapped around her waist.

"I love you," his voiced boomed, it wasn't loud just deep, leaving her shaken but not fearful, his words flowed though her and she felt they were true. It felt like when Alex told her he loved her. He leaned into her as if tired, like she often did with her mom-her earth mom. It was comforting, welcoming, and oddly a bit familiar. Even though she could not see his face or even make out distinctions about his body other than his size and...feel, she leaned back into the arms, her eyes closing again, her mind easing.

"Alex?" she spoke his name without meaning to, even though it was impossible that it was him. She began to feel guilty-like she was cheating. The body behind her stiffened and then there was a noise that sounded like a sob- it was such a vulnerable sound. "...Michae-Rath?" she called again, the body began to slump into hers and when it seemed like his weight would take her down with him, his body dispersed in bead like ashes. She blinked and she was surrounded again by the girls, by strangers in the mall, by the pervert agent.

He clapped," You amaze me, made up your own character names and everything although the Rath name was a bit bad-boy obvious but well done." She looked at him in total confusion," we've seen the dumb blonde thing over and over though." he said still thinking she was acting for him.

She glared at him; did he give her the visions? Who was he really? Did anyone else see? She looked into the faces of those nearby; there was nothing out of the ordinary. If they had seen something they'd have freaked out. She looked at the man, she was still unsure of him and she had to find out. Every attack had outdone the last one, Alex had noticed and if the trend remained then she was afraid. If the last attack had erased all the humans in town she couldn't imagine what was next. She looked at her friends, some really thought she was sucking up but a few clapped, amazed. She turned red with embarrassment imagining how she much have looked.

Turning to the agent as he began to leave she felt afraid. Many what if's running through her mind. If he left she'd never know and if he was someone to worry about it she'd hate it if she let him slip through her fingers. She cleared her throat and he turned towards her...she groaned not happy with what she was about to do. She beckoned him to follow her with a come hither motion from her index finger. That pervert, he was-he was grinning expectantly as he followed. She wasn't sure if he was grinning because he was a pervert or because he was someone who had something over her like her alien secret. She heard the girls beginning to talk, she didn't care what her friends would think, what they would say to others at school. Max would just have to deal-just like she's been dealing with the repercussions of his decision to save Liz. The man began to speak. She wasn't really listening; she just led him to an exit she knew would lead to a room behind the mall where only employees were supposed to go.

She'd had never been before but enough people she knew had, and told her very detailed stories about the things that usually go on there. It was the adult version of the eraser room. The hall leading to it was dimly lit in comparison to the rest of the mall. She approached the door and turned the knob her heart racing. She was being too bold but once there she turned around to face the man, he was on her before she could do anything. He was trying to grope her, tugging on her clothes and mumbling dirty talk. She hit him in the face in reaction; she was stronger than she looked. While Max and she never had the sibling relationship that had them wrestling she had gotten into plenty of girl fights, she really didn't try to make those girls envious but she couldn't control their insecurities. The man covered his mouth; obviously she'd made him bite his own tongue. He cursed but she needed him to pass out so he didn't experience her using her powers. She wasn't dumb though-she DID think about what she was doing, she knew he'd never try to press charges if he did turn out to be normal. After all she was underage and this was a small town, which meant if she said he hurt her then everyone would believe. She wouldn't be lying. Reaching for her purse she pulled out a can of mace. Apparently too familiar with the chemical sent him running and he ran straight into the steel door. She smiled, he'd knocked himself out. Good, she was really afraid she'd hurt him. Kneeling down she entered his mind searching for answers.

There was nothing, nothing but thoughts she wish she didn't see, of what he wanted to do to her. He was a bastard. A human and a bastard.


	4. Why Maria?

Author's note: It's been over two weeks and only one review for chapter 3 . I take it the chapter either wasn't so great or ya'll are just lazy. Thank's bjg for reviewing, its good motivation for me. School has started up for me again, meaning less time for writing but luckily I've spent the last few days before class doing nothing but writing. In this chapter you could get confused, I almost hope you do, I wanted to include everybody and so I did but it meant either short choppy dialogue or BS filler dialogue-there's a bit of both. This chapter focuses on those back in Roswell-sorry no Maria or Rath actually present.

* * *

><p>Chpt 4-Why Maria?<p>

"She's late!" Liz stated as she looked at the clock," By an hour." They were having a slow day at the Crashdown but still, Maria had a shift to cover and Liz needed some answers. She looked over to Michael for just a moment, though they needed him to run the grill Liz wanted him to show some concern for Maria. She wanted him to go get her, and maybe at least one of them could get some first base action. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for Michael to get the hint, she was honestly worried. She picked up her phone to call Maria's cell...no answer, she called the house phone...no answer. Now she felt a chill run through her, she was seriously worried and she didn't hide her intentions when she glared at Michael. She stared at him and he was obviously trying to ignore her. "She isn't picking up her phone-either phone!"

Michael wanted to throw something at Liz, she was making him more nervous than he already was. "I'll go see what's up then, since for some reason you can't seem to walk out the door yourself" he huffed hoping she would be the one to offer first but she was hoping the same thing. When it came to a game of patience between him and Liz, hands down Liz would win. He took off his apron and walked out the kitchen. He groaned in frustration at Liz, he had wanted to stick to his plan after all. Why was everyone making it harder for him? "I am the cook remember, I'm needed here." it was his last attempt to get her to go.

"Why aren't you more worried?" Liz asked, ignoring his comment. "I know you care." Before he could dispute her on it she continued. "You may not be lovers anymore but she's part of us and its bad news for you if something happens to her-to any of us really. You need to be the one to go just in case," she leaned closer to him," something happened." The logic was obvious but she had not thought about it until she knew she needed to give Michael an indisputable excuse to go, she was glad she was so fast on her feet.

He breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought she was going to comment on his emotions, he was becoming too paranoid. "Whatever, I bet nothing is wrong and she just wanted me to come get her. You're probably in on it too." was all he could think to say. It sounded stupid when he said it out loud but the thought had crossed his mind on many occasions. Somehow he had a deep instinct that told him he should be more worried, Liz never really glared at him before.

He logically told himself not to worry about Maria, after all she was the one in the least amount of danger. Liz was in the records ever since the shooting, since the beginning. Alex had hacked into the FBI database and Kyle was the son of the local authority, who often disputed with every other non-Roswell authority including FBI and the grandson of a man who strongly believed in aliens and was sent to a mental institution upon his discharge from the department. Maria...well she was unknown to the outside world, always managing to be out of the alien drama when something major went down. He doubted if the skins even knew of her and if anything she was guilty by association.

"Where-" Max began when he saw Michael leave the Crashdown obviously unhappy.

"Maria hasn't shown up and Liz is all freaked out, so to put an end to this I'm gonna check on her and then yell at her from making me waste my time with this." He prepared to take off running.

"I'll take you," Max offered.

Michael hopped into the jeep and they drove in silence. They didn't know what to talk about. Max noticed worry in Michael's features, it was slight but knowing someone your entire life made it easier to notice the smallest of details. Max was hoping his gut was telling him something wrong, the timing was just too precise and it worried him, especially since Michael bringing up the waiting game yesterday. They pulled up to her place, nothing seemed wrong. Her one story house was as they remembered, walking up to the door they rang the doorbell but when no one answered Max turned to Michael as if to say now what. Even though he knew, he needed Michael to lead the way and he did, he followed Michael to her bedroom window a bit uncomfortable. After all he'd only ever been to Liz's window. Michael knocked and when his knuckle never made contact with an actual window he noticed it was open. He looked at Max before stepping inside. They instantly saw the broken mirror and Michael became worried.

"Please tell me it was already like that?" Max replied knowing Michael had been inside her room before. He hoped the sight was a normal one. Michael turned to him, his was visibly tense and he had his answer. "Her car is here," Max stated to himself as if saying the details aloud would make more sense.

" MARIA!" Michael called, his voice more desperate than anticipated. He was hoping she was elsewhere in the house, he hoped he had just pissed her off and she took her anger out on her room. Michael went to the mirror, the glass was cracked but all the pieces remained in place. He put his fist up to the origin of impact; the pattern did not match the mark of a fist. ~maybe she threw something~ he looked around and as expected things were in place, turning back to the mirror he touched it unsure of what else to do. He got the flash he was hoping to get. Of Maria, of himself-wait himself? He didn't recognize her outfit, it was a party outfit, one she'd never wear to school. It matched the previous assumption that she went to attend Kyle's party but he couldn't be sure, he FELT sure but he would never be able to prove why. He watched as she yelled at him then became worried when he would not respond as even he knew he would have. Then there was a rough kiss, he had no memory of such events and he wasn't sure if he should be mad at the scene or concerned about his own memory...and then there was Rath. The sigh frightened him worse than any horror movie ever could and ever did. It all made sense now, horrible frightening sense but sense none the less. He knew whether to be mad or not now...he was indeed angry. Max saw Michael struggle to leave the vision and placed a hand on his shoulder only to receive the same images invade his own mind.

"Damnit!" Michael cursed and turned no Max who was looking as pissed as he felt.

"I know," Max replied somewhat embarassed," I saw them to."

For a moment the two sat in mutual disbelief. Michael's blood was turned cold, of all the people to involve them self with Maria it had to be Rath. Why? They knew nothing about him, well they knew he killed Zan directly and tried to Kill Max. This was terrible. Michael turned to Max not even hiding the fact that he was worried. Max led the way to the jeep, unable to find the words to make the situation better. Did such words even exist? Even if he had the words Michael wasn't usually one to listen to them, especially not when he was mad. He called Tess, Isabel, Kyle and Alex to meet them at the Crashdown, he had not wanted to involve the other humans but he knew he'd be thoroughly scolded by them if he had left them out.

Liz smiled when they entered but instantly it disappeared, they didn't have Maria and they looked tense. She was hoping Maria had been home like Michael thought and they simply got into an argument. It would have felt legit if Max didn't look so distressed. "Max?" She began; her voice begged him for answers.

Max gave her a sideways glance as he passed her and went into the back room. He couldn't speak to her one on one right now, he needed to make sure Michael kept his temper in check and didn't run off alone to do something stupid. Liz looked at the empty restaurant, the last of the customers left about five minutes ago. Flipping the sign from open to closed, she locked the front door and hit the lights before heading into the back room.

"Well?" she demanded as she burst through the door leading into their back room.

"Wait till everybody gets here," Max told her but she didn't know if she could. She pouted at him and hoped it would work. He looked at her in the eyes," I don't want to have to repeat myself." he replied to her. It wasn't true but he didn't know if Michael could hear the information to many times before he simply snapped. They waited in deafening silence, thinking of reasons things turned out like they did.

Liz's mind raced wondering what they found that made them so upset. If they hadn't found anything they wouldn't be so worried, they found something that set them off and led them to believe the worst.

"Just assure me she isn't dead," she asked silently as if already believing it was a possibility.

Max looked at her with pity for a moment, of course she would jump to that conclusion they gave her nothing to go off of. "She isn't dead."

Michael made a noise and they turned to look at him," You mean she wasn't dead last night."

Max would have scolded him if he was certain Michael just wasn't being an ass simply to get a rise out of him and urge himself into a justified fight. He wasn't sure if Michael had developed acrimonious feelings toward him or if he simply turned to him to vent since he was the only other male alien around but lately he'd really been pissing him off. Liz gasped, was there a possibility of Maria being dead? If so how likely was the possibility? She mentally ran down the list of questions in silence, she may have glared at Michael earlier but she wouldn't dare do it now, he seemed to be looking for a fight. It felt like forever before everybody finally arrived. Michael kept glancing into the front room and pacing. Liz was anxious; everybody was when they realized one of their own was missing.

At first everybody waited for Maria to show, everybody but the three that knew something. They couldn't bring themselves to speak just yet; they really didn't know exactly what to say or how to say it. Isabel had been the first to arrive, she noticed how Michael and Max constantly looked for the others to show after her, but now they weren't looking. There was still one member who had not shown, then it hit her and she turned to her brother seriously.

"Max?" Isabel began with a tone that asked for her thoughts to be proven wrong, it could only mean a limited number of things if Maria was gone, and none of them were good. She really hoped she was pissed at Michael and bailed, it wouldn't make anybody happy but compared to the dark thoughts her mind made up, she would pray for it.

"It's our dupes," Max began, every body's gut sank a bit," Well, we only saw Rath."

"By saw you mean..." Isabel let her words fade, the thought had started in her mind but never finished.

"A vision. Rath took Maria." Michael balled his fists, why did it have to be his dupe.

They all waited for the 'just kidding' to come, even though they knew no one would dare kid about such an event. Maybe Maria but she was gone.

"But why Maria..."Tess began. "if they wanted to go back home they'd have taken Michael, or used Liz, Isabel or even I to get to you" she pointed at Michael,"...but Maria is...well she holds no weight on our decisions." she stated trying not to sound so harsh. "Maybe it's not an attack on us."

"So what?" Alex began, he didn't like how Tess was stating things. "Since it has nothing to do with the 'secret' we shouldn't bother?"

"We have no idea what it's about yet, don't twist my words." Tess defended herself, although she couldn't blame Alex for getting defensive, she wasn't used to saying sugar coated words to sympathize with others, Nasedo never did.

"What she is trying to say is...Michael likes Maria," Isabel intervened, she felt Michael was about to protest to her choice of words and immediately corrected herself," liked Maria-whatever. It may not be such a far-fetched idea that Rath finds attraction to her as well." Isabel never looked in Michael's direction. "It would be a blessing if that's all it was but I doubt it."

"But kidnapping," Kyle shook his head," besides he kissed Liz not Maria."

At first no one seemed to register the words, they heard it but they didn't quite get it, then it sank in at the same time. Rath...Liz...kiss..."WHAT!" everyone but Liz seemed to say in unison. Liz felt the air become thick and weigh her down, trapping her. She'd totally blocked out the incident.

Max looked at Liz wondering what else he didn't know about her," Why didn't you say something," Max asked doing well to hide his anger, his confusion, his jealousy, "They weren't good news remember?"

"I thought it was Michael," she fussed and then saw the odd faces, she hadn't meant the words as suggestive as they came out. All anyone could think now was Liz secretly wanted to kiss Michael. Michael stood stunned "I was embarrassed! Even more so when I found out who he really was." There! The weight was lighter but not entirely gone. "Maria was the only one I was really concerned with telling. Besides my personal life isn't something I thought had to reveal to the group." Her words were uncharacteristically harsh but she was just embarrassed and she needed Max to know it was nothing.

"If it's alien related then you share it," he said casually but he meant it as a demand. "All of you."

She turned from him, she really wanted to explain herself further but she couldn't. There was a hesitation among the group as they waited to see if the two were going to exchange words any more.

"Sorry," Kyle apologized realizing he put Liz in an awkward situation," I thought everyone knew."

"How did YOU know?" Michael asked, remembering a time when Maria came to him wondering if he ever looked at Liz as something more than Liz. ~Damn woman was trying to trap me into an argument~ he thought nearly smiling at how jealous she was.

"I saw it...it was right in the hallways of school." Kyle admitted with a shrug disturbing Michael's thoughts. "At the time I thought you were just trying to piss Maria off. I wasn't going to bring it up that's for sure"

Michael frowned, he wasn't that bad. Everyone had to know he wasn't that bad, right? What the hell, if they all thought this way about him how did Maria think of him?

"So does that throw the attraction theory out the window?" Alex asked," I'm getting lost here. If he was attracted to Liz then why take Maria?"

"Maybe Liz is still the intended target," Tess replied. "and Maria is bait."

"I don't believe so," Michael said finally able to grasp a complete thought, he didn't know how everyone's mind was racing when his was frozen till this point. "In the vision he was me and he kissed her. Plus he would have figured her absence would bring suspicion, he'd have made a move already...I would have."

There was a pause as they wondered how alike their close friends were to their dupes, nothing was making any sense. "Well was Maria acting strangely?" Kyle asked.

"Even if she was," Alex sat next to Isabel," It's not like she knew she'd get kidnapped."

"What we should really be asking," Michael began knowing what he had to share...what he had failed to share for so long already. "Is what does Maria know that can hurt us and I think it has to do with the Granolith. I mean I know it probably has to do with it," Max and Isabel stared at him. "I showed her."

"Why Michael!" Isabel retorted without hesitation as if she only needed a reason to snap, she wasn't really upset about it but she needed to vent. She actually wanted to show Alex, he'd appreciate its superior technology for sure. "God! It must be a guy thing," she looked at Tess expecting the girl would agree," To take the biggest damn risks." She shook her head and when Tess didn't sympathize with her, she looked at the ground instead and became suspicious. "What?" Tess jumped at the tone and all eyes were on her.

"She doesn't know," Tess sighed heavily, she couldn't let Michael take the blame...not after the image of him in Maria's mind. He had not really done anything wrong; if Max and Liz were speaking she was sure he'd have wasted no time showing her.

"Yeah she does," Michael insisted. "I took her there myself, showed her and..." he trailed not wanting to detail the personal moments they had shared there.

"She came to me yesterday," Tess interrupted and began to fidget," she asked me to take the memory away. She said she didn't think she could handle herself if the wrong person picked at her brain. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she betrayed us against her will." More silence as everyone digested the information. "Do you think she knew something somehow?"

"No," Liz shook her head. "She'd have told someone immediately. Maria can't stand to live in fear like that. Besides, she has been meaning to visit with you for a while; if she knew something for that long she'd have come to Michael when they were on better terms. At least her wish will come true now though, she can't reveal what she no longer knows."

"You can erase memories?" Michael asked curiously, he felt guilty because it wasn't long after their time in the Granolith that he became distant again. "Since when?"

"I can't but I was able to make her forget using another method. She thought about it a lot, she had to in order to come to _me_for help." Kyle put a hand on her shoulder knowing she was referring to how the group treated her, it was better than before but every step was like pulling teeth He was glad Maria trusted her enough to let her enter her mind. He knew deep down it meant the world to Tess.

"I don't believe it," Michael felt himself losing control of his temper. That was far to precious a moment for her to want to erase, she always begged him for those sort of moments.

"She told me if I could help it to keep the tender moment you two shared in the Granolith chamber untouched but I could not," she let the statement hang then glared at Michael," if you don't believe me she referred to us as..." she laughed a bit to herself. "czechoslovakian's and I can describe everything that happened in that room. What you said word for word, how you moved, how she felt as she listened to you, as she watched you." Michael knew she meant her words as threats, the threat to reveal how he had felt-how Maria knew he felt at that moment. She saw him retreat into himself slightly not daring to challenger her "Why would I lie about this?" She felt her eyes become water filled, she wasn't just sad she was angry that his words held suspicion, blaming even.

"Why are you crying?" Liz asked stepping to the girl, somehow able to feel her pain. If Tess began to cry it would only make her cry and the guys would really not know how to handle them.

"I feel bad for taking that moment away, she felt bad having to give it up."

"Well," Isabel replied loudly to gain every body's attention. "Somehow that's good news then. We don't have to worry about Rath or his...side coming for it then. Besides, they already know Max has it-everybody knows. Alien of course, every alien involved with our past lives knows since the summit meeting."

"That still puts us back at square one," Alex snapped," We don't know what use she could be to anyone."

"She..."Max began looking over at Michael. "She...I feel silly saying it-"

"Nothing is silly now." Michael threw his hands up and began to pace. Nothing he was hearing was calming him down, only feeding his anger.

"She went to a psychic." it felt weird to say," She thought her fortune was about you Michael but now I'm not so sure." he scratched his head.

Everyone waited for the explanation "Well don't leave us to guess!" Michael growled far too impatient.

" A card reading, that's what it was. She told me the card meanings were parent child and womb, danger and foreigner." he said groaning as he struggled to remember what she'd spoken to him. He wished he would have paid better attention to what she said. "She thought it was a fortune telling her you'd take her," he paused remembering the words she used to describe her virginity. For some reason he felt he couldn't say the word aloud but noticing the look Michael was giving him made him force the word out," Virginity."

Michael froze, was Max saying Rath would be the one to take it then? Like hell he'd allow it. "This is ridiculous!" he laughed nervously. "What the hell is Lonnie for then?" he regretted the words the moment he said them. Every one, especially the women, glared at him and his use of words. "I mean they're in a relationship..." he spoke in a lower voice trying to explain himself, especially looking between Isabel and Tess. They were the ones who could actually manage to kill him. "I mean c'mon I have self control and as my clone he should to."

"Well then as your clone his relationship to Lonnie means nothing then, since you're always claiming you're not really committed and not really tied down." Isabel spoke roughly her anger spiked. After all she _was _Lonnie in a way and insulting her made her feel somewhat insulted in return even though she disliked the woman.

"So...it _is _an attraction thing?" Kyle asked confused trying to steer the topic back to Maria. "Is that what we're saying?"

"Isabel...your name was mentioned in her telling. She said the woman was in a trance and didn't even remember giving her a reading." Max hadn't heard a thing, he was still trying to remember everything he could.

"Me?" Isabel questioned then remembered her vision but she didn't bring it up. She wasn't even sure how to explain it anyway. She'd tell Max first. What exactly would she tell him though? She didn't even understand it herself. Maybe the psychic would do it for her.

"Then we go to her," Tess instructed. "The psychic."

"Where is it?" Kyle asked. "It can't be in Roswell, we know everyone here."

"I know," both Alex and Liz replied then blushed when they received odd looks.

Liz continued "But it's not her usual hours. She lives right outside Roswell"

"I don't care about her hours" Michael replied. Yes! finally something they could do.

So they all piled up in multiple vehicles and drove off. They couldn't help but speed having worked themselves up. It was becoming dark and it began to hit home that Maria would have been gone a whole day. Far too many things could happen in a day. In a day Max revealed himself-revealed them all, changed their futures forever, intertwined their fates and spit on their destiny. What would happen to Maria in a day?

Arriving to the woman's home, they got the feeling no one was in. There were no lights, no transportation in the driveway, mail was still in the mail box and it was silent inside. Just a small wooden, well built house in a partial grassy area with spots of raw hardened earth.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow." Max sighed having knocked on the doors, the windows, even called out into the darkness. No one answered, no one was home.

"That's it! Lets touch things, get visions," Michael ranted as he jumped out of the Jeep running towards the woman's place. He touched everything he could trying to get a vision but nothing came.

"And what if she comes home, finds a bunch of teens on her property touching her things. It could bring unwanted attention." Isabel rubbed her arms, the wind was cold. "Correction it IS unwanted attention," Alex wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her with his body heat and she felt shame when she remembered her own vision in the mall. She could still remember what the warmth felt like when that unknown man was with her. Her mind yearned for that feeling again, that security of the heat. She snuggled closer to Alex trying to get it.

"The woman could be a normal human and bailing 7 people is going to be too much a challenge to my dad," Kyle replied. "Then again, if this was an attack we'd be trapped like fish in a pond."

"If she's psychic she should see this coming!" Michael groaned, things weren't moving fast enough. "What if she's hurt inside or something?"

It was a definite possibility. Taking their silence as permission he pointed to the doorknob. "Unlock it!" he ordered Isabel. When she glared at his treatment of her he pointed again. "Or it explodes." He knew he could unlock it but in his angered state he wasn't sure he could have such control.

She walked up to the door and waved her hand. "Keep lookout," she told the others never really looking back. "Someone needs to keep him from trashing the place.

Michael felt a bit sick, not from bad food, over excitement, or worry-he was sick for Maria. It reminded him of their detective team-up she so loved to take part in. He looked everywhere; closets, cabinets, rooms, under the couch laying his hands flat on any object he could hoping to see something. "They never come when I want them to!" he was frustrated at his lack of control over his powers.

"We get visions Michael but not all day every day, even people with powers cannot use them to their advantage all the time even if they tried." Isabel was irritated but it had nothing to do with Michael. "We'll try again tomorrow."

Michael didn't want to turn around; he didn't want to go back. He needed things to move forward but he didn't have the means to do so. He may be an alien hybrid, an ex commander to the alien king but he was still a teenager as well…how limiting. They turned around with nothing else to do but wait until tomorrow. No one wanted to wait but they had no choice.

* * *

><p>Ok, Probably a bit disappointing considering the wait but I already have the next chapter, probably the next two. Just gotta proof read and make sure everything makes sense plus I don't like updating more than one chapter at once-I get less feedback and I like my feedback. I promise the upcoming chapters will be more plot thickening. I really wanted you to understand the confusion I went through trying to make the plot pretty solid. Remember I said I dreamed this but once I started writing I had questions about the particulars. I went through draft after draft of ideas only to get like 10 pages in and realize it was weak- then change it and repeat until something seemed to work. It's very frustrating.<p> 


	5. shadows of Roswell

Author's note: I was sooo trying to wait for this next chapter but personally I felt the last chapter was so unsatisfying for the wait I wanted to make sure you were left with something you could really enjoy so here it is. I did read the reviews I got already and it's part of the reason you all received this chapter so soon. My method is to read my story with the new chapter included so that it flows well and this chapter excited me and so I hope it excites you to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Shadows of Roswell<p>

Maria had kept her head down; she had stopped crying but was too embarrassed to look up. She felt as if she weren't the same person anymore, but if she wasn't then who was she? She knew she looked vulnerable in her balled up position but if she looked up her vulnerability would increase exponentially and she would do anything to keep Rath from seeing it, Michael hadn't even seen her like this-not on this level. She hoped that as long as she stayed balled up he'd leave her be. She continued to ignore everything around her including all the motions of the car. The rough nudges from the mostly dirt road, the engines of other vehicles as they either passed or were passed. The wind as it slammed into them, the pieces of rock and dirt as it was picked up from the traction of the tires and with a set course that was their vehicle...yeah she was ignoring everything or at least she pretended to. Then she felt the car slow, gravity tried to pull her forward slightly, were they at a stop light? They seemed to come to a stop and then the engine shut off, the vibration-the only thing she hadn't seemed to notice, left her with a dull stillness that provided her with an empty feeling. Fear spread through her, had they already arrived? She looked up as she heard shifting movements and then the door opened. Cool air rushed in, goose bumps rose on her skin but she was happy for some fresh air.

"Wait here." she heard his harsh voice demand, his back was to her.

She watched him retreat into a fast food restaurant, a Pablo's Taco hut- must be something local to the area. She sat in disbelief for a moment, wondering if it was too good to be true. She opened the door wondering if he had trusted her to stay because he made it so she couldn't leave. It opened, hallelujah it opened! And she took off without a second thought, if Michael wanted her to stay put he'd have melted the door shut. Freedom was close; she swore she could feel it. She was unbalanced from being in a balled up position for so long, she was slow but when her blood began to pump she became faster. She hid behind a truck and gasped...there was nothing. Nothing but grass and farms, this little food chain restaurant was isolated-totally isolated! That's why he didn't bother to lock her in; there was no where she could go. The freedom she swore was near turned to darkness and settled over her. CRAP!

She let out a defeated breath before someone cleared their throat scaring her and she thought it was him. She felt her heart sink deeper into her chest. She snapped her head up to see the owner of the truck she was using for cover. Slight relief but Rath would know she was there, there was their car, a few smaller vehicles probably belonging to the few customers and the workers there and then there was this beast of a machine. Hopefully they'd be gone by the time he noticed.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, a thick country accent, he was tall and despite his strong frame looked as if he was harmless. Though harmless wasn't what would help her, it comforted her.

"Yes!" she ran to him, desperately. "I've been kidnapped I need to get back home to Roswell, I'm scared and..." she froze, she shouldn't have said any of that-surely he was overwhelmed and would think her crazy, she knew she would. She'd run from the situation, or at least she'd want to. She looked away and decided she'd go ahead and attempt to run; maybe she'd find a sinkhole and fall in. She'd waste too much precious time trying to convince him. Turning to run she didn't even move an inch when the man's hand held her arm gently.

There was a God; the man didn't hesitate to offer her access into his truck with a serious nod of his head. "Should I call the cops?" he asked in a whisper, his bright blue eyes darting everywhere possible for someone suspicious," Put your head down so he doesn't see. What does he look like?"

Maria did and she nodded," Call them. Lots of piercings, a Mohawk, facial hair, very young."

The man nodded, he motioned to his glove compartment. "Lemme pay, you call I'll drive how's that?" The man couldn't turn her down, she looked horrible and when she told him her situation he thought of his own daughter.

"Wonderful," she fumbled with his glove compartment.

She watched him turn to pay and she located his phone, it was a new addition with a screen lock. She had to wait for him. She saw him stop at the door and put the receipt in his wallet.

"It's gonna be ok," he took a step towards her, there was hope filling her. She was grateful, she wanted to cry even though she wasn't in the clear yet, it simply had to go right because her luck was never this good, it couldn't be for nothing. She smiled at him, she only half believed his words but she believed he meant them entirely. He raised his leg, only steps to go before he was taking her home to her mom, to Liz, Alex, Kyle and the others...to Michael. Suddenly in an orb of light and a small vibration that ran through the air...there was a deep base-like sound. Well there wasn't actually a noise but the way the atmosphere changed created a sound that only her body could understand. Like when you rub your ear and hear it but certainly there isn't a sound to be heard. The man was gone-not gone he exploded! It was a bloody explosion, but an otherwise quiet one. ~oh God~ her mind screamed the words that couldn't find her mouth. Rath stood right behind where that man used to be, his face twisted in anger, his eyes narrowed, his hand raised in the air. Maria couldn't scream, she wasn't even sure she could breath. She looked around, her eyes so wide it hurt, blood dripped from the ceiling, ripped clothing was still floating in the air, and there was an unfamiliar yet unforgettable smell that assaulted her nose. Pieces of the man dripped disgustingly onto the surface below. **Plop!**- entrails hit the leather surface making a light smack, **Plop!**-the metal surface of his steps made a swish sort of impact and then **Plop!**-the ground made a muted thud. The sounds were burning themselves into her memory and then she saw it...a ring-a wedding ring.

He was a family man, of course with a heart like he had, how could he not be. He opened his heart up to her slightly, offering protection, an escape, peace even but in return she only dragged him in on it. She wasn't sure whose fate would be worse, his or hers. Looking at the gold band she saw his smile and a deep ache settled into her.

She reached for it and felt nauseous, but before she could touch it Rath grabbed her by her shirt, he wasn't sure he'd handle it if he received a vision from touching her skin. He dragged her out pulling her through the mess he made-No she made. She clawed at the seats desperately trying to cling to the last place that offered the least bit of comfort. Something bulky yet soft found its way into her hand, she wasn't sure if she came across it or if it fell from somewhere but she grabbed it. She found a break when her foot came into contact with something and she propelled herself forward enough to scoop up the ring and she only then did she let herself be dragged. She didn't know why she grabbed anything from that scene. She tripped on every step, on every movement, her mind seeing the man who tried to help, who was good to her-a stranger. His face had been kind, his voice kind, he had been a saint. Here he was working and a few desperate words for her he was actually going to take a detour, help her out with no questions asked when he was working for money his family probably needed.

"Undo it," she whispered. "Use your powers and undo it...I'll go willingly I promise." she begged her voice a whispered sob. "All the way. Anything you ask of me I'll do it."

She thought about causing a scene as he dragged her from the truck to their car but if anyone tried to help he'd kill them too. She opted for going at a speed slower than he was going just to resist him. He pushed her into the car roughly, she couldn't be sure if it was him or her but someone was shaking. Hearing the door slam and even his stomps onto the dirt road she was still and they drove off. He didn't bother to warn her or command her of anything, she knew by now disobeying him could be one of the worst things she ever did. Her begging stirred up emotions in him that he knew weren't his. And then on top of those emotions were his own, which were just as confusing. He ignored everything and simply drove; it wouldn't be long before someone found the mess. Maria sat frozen in time, the scene replaying itself in her mind. Tears fell but she sat there, her face wet, her nose running her head beginning to throb. She paid attention to nothing, not the passage of time, not the scenery, not the music they listened to, and not her own stomach growling, this time she didn't have to pretend.

She did pay full attention when he spoke," let's go." her focus was so sharp it hurt to be so alert so suddenly. He walked to the passenger side and grabbed her again, not roughly but still with too much strength for comfort and led her away from the car.

Once again fears that they had arrived at their ultimate destination began to rise in her, she looked around. They seemed to be at a hotel. She noticed he used his powers to unlock the door and they entered...no one was waiting, it looked normal-it seemed this was just another stop.

"Clean up," he ordered angrily pointing to the bathroom.

She followed directions hesitantly, she was beyond uncomfortable. Heading into the bathroom she saw her reflection in the mirror, the blood- his blood on her. She hadn't even noticed it before and she rushed to the toilet where she threw up, only nothing came out. Her stomach twisted and contracted nothing but acids and mucus. The sight or taste she got from her gagging only made her gag more. She closed her eyes trying not to look, took deep breaths when she had a moment to turn her head away from the toilet bowl, the smell was gross. She wasn't sure if it was her or just a typical hotel bathroom smell. She felt weak, her stomach felt sore after a while and she was miserable. She even felt as if she passed out for a moment from fatigue but it wasn't over any significant period of time.

Standing she looked in the mirror again, her stomach turned but she ignored it-nothing had come up for the last five or so minutes according to the bathroom clock and nothing would. She took it as part of her punishment for killing a saint. She brushed her teeth multiple times and reaching over she grabbed a small towel and turned on the water, she lifted her hand to her face and wipe the blood off but only managed to spread it. Against her skin it was bright red but on her clothes it was so very dark. For a moment she looked at herself, she didn't deserve the option to wash him off of her; she should wear her clothes in shame like the scarlet letter. For all to see her sin, for her to live with a constant reminder of her mistake.

She never once for a second worried about bringing someone into this mess, nothing so serious had seemed to happen so far but this wasn't Roswell and he wasn't Michael. Michael would have protected her. One last glance at the blood some of it was already dried onto her skin, she hurried and turned the water on and waited for it to heat. She reached into her jeans where she grabbed the ring and whatever it was she clutched onto earlier. She wiped the blood off and her heart ached again. She honestly assumed it was a pack of cigarettes but thinking about it, smoking didn't suit saints. Before her, in her hands was a wallet size photo album. Pictures of a blonde woman, with three small kids one blonde two dirty blonde like their dad. The woman looked older than him; she was smiling happily her face with a smudge of chocolate.

The kids were sitting on stools all sticking their hands into a bowl of batter. One girl-blond hair not even long enough to put into a ponytail had her eyes closed her tongue sticking out in concentration, a boy-dirty blonde had been late in reaching for the contents inside the bowl he had his hand over his other brother's face trying to keep him at bay. The last boy-dirty blonde had both hands inside and a knee on the counter. Oddly the rest of the kitchen was clean as if it were straight out of a magazine. Pictures of a dog, a brown and black one eyed pit-of course he took in rescue dogs. A few pictures of what she assumed were his parents, his kid's school pictures, his dog with Santa...she set it down and wiped at her eyes. Steam filled the bathroom and she stepped inside hissing in pain, it was too hot but she withstood it, her body screamed but she only cried.

Rath listened the entire time, the gagging was disgusting to listen to and it even made his throat tighten and threaten to follow her actions, still, he waited while cursing repeatedly. He could hear her crying, she was trying to be silent but he could still hear; over the noise of the bathroom fan and the running shower. He looked at his own hands for a moment, anger rose in him for the thousandth time since he ran into Maria. He looked out the window and focused angrily on a shop nearly out of sight over the hill, he concentrated. He narrowed his eyes and reached out slightly stopping only when he felt his hands touch the glass, it wouldn't stop what he was trying to do though...and suddenly he saw the explosion he was aiming for, it brought a smile to his face and he felt significantly less stressed at the release of power. Turning to the bathroom he waited a few more minutes before going in after her, he approached the door and sighed. He didn't actually want to knock, he was a barge in type of guy but it would probably make things worse for him-for her as well and he really needed things to go smoothly for as long as possible if they even could go smoothly. He opened the door not trying to hide his intentions and saw her silhouette on the shower curtain; he gulped against his own will his blood beginning to stir.

He didn't know what he had expected to see, she was in a bathroom after all but still the knowledge of her state seemed to anger the Michael inside him. For a moment he smiled to himself ~Michael was jealous~. Regaining his focus, he cleared his throat in a demanding manner but when she didn't respond he reached over and around the turbid yet clear shower curtain, grabbed her and hissed at the temperature of the water. He blew up the shower head by reaction and she snapped back to reality, her daze gone, the noise frightening her. Water fell in a stream straight from the pipe in the wall. She felt like the noise meant death but when she realized she was still thinking of that trucker she glared. She was partially glad at the interruption of thoughts but of course reality didn't bring much relief. She looked at him forgetting her nudity and walked over to him. He let her, unsure of what she was even doing. He was trying hard not to look anywhere but her face, not because it was the right thing to do but he couldn't seem to count on his own control-really Michael's control.

She lifted her hand to his face slowly, the face that she shared so much joy with and brought her pain. He waited for her hand to touch him, he saw her body was red and abused all over from the water. He wondered how she could have taken it, her body was so fragile and soft- at least it looked that way.

She searched his features, she didn't know why she was looking and what she was looking for but she hoped she saw something that was absolutely not Michael. But she wasn't ready to see pieces of Michael in him, the way he always seemed mad at her for something and gave her a look of curiosity. Rath was giving her the same look, the hair was different, the body was only slightly different but the way he looked at her was all too familiar and she wasn't prepared to feel safe for just a moment. She felt panic strike her as she realized what she'd done, she let herself feel safe with the enemy and suddenly she hit him in the face-in the nose aiming for his piercing. She continued to hit him in anger, her hits aiming wildly and he grabbed her.

He let her struggle kicking, twisting, and thrashing against him. He was surprised she never screamed, but she wanted to. He could hear her muffle her own verbal releases as they struggled, she tried not to open her mouth and scream or yell but she did feel as if she were breaking her own teeth. It took a while for her to calm down from exhaustion, and they wrestled silently, the sound of grunts and growls escaping here and there but nothing else. He didn't have a hard time at all holding her down, he was obviously stronger but he was trying not to hurt her. He could easily break her and not even mean it, and she was naked in his arms which didn't help his adrenalin levels any.

When she looked at him she was normal, well saddened but otherwise normal and she felt the pain she had inflicted on herself. Her skin felt raw and tender, it throbbed and she threw her head back onto his shoulder as she let out a cry of pain rather than fear. It wasn't loud, but it was full of pain, and it actually made Rath sympathize, it only fueled his anger with himself. Looking over his shoulder at her the sight was entirely too welcoming and his mouth covered hers...he devoured her cry, she was literally too weak to fight, his kiss never involved tongue he just pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft but quivering, he had to get the angle just right so when she cried she wasn't just filling his mouth with air.

She didn't know how she let it happen like this, it was horrible. He was horrible and she felt horrible. She cried uncontrollably for a few minutes before she simply huffed and sniffed unable to fight him still. Neither one of them could truly relax, it was an awkward tense situation but eventually the crying stopped. Rath looked at her, she was blushing and she turned redder all over. Finally feeling like Rath and no one else her looked her over, she was curvy, she was smooth all over, and then of course her most intimate of places was blocked from his view but in her abused state it didn't matter, he couldn't really enjoy what he saw like he normally would have. With a disapproving grunt he let her go and she fell to the floor, he didn't even try to make the impact less forceful than it had to be.

"That was to calm you down," he breathed saying something to make it less awkward but oddly it had the opposite effect.

Maria's eyes widened when she remembered Michael saying those words. That was the very beginning of things for them in many ways, how could he have known? Did he even know? She glared at the floor. Technically, she had cheated and no matter the circumstances Michael would see it s a betrayal-he'd probably use it as an excuse to keep his distance from now on...if they made it that far. Pissed at herself, at Michael, at Rath she sucked in a deep breath, she was tired of crying now, it didn't help and Michael would hate to know all she did was cry. Plus if crying earned her a kiss from Rath she'd never cry again.

When he spoke the words he got a flash of Michael saying them to Maria, not really a vision but the voice of Michael rang in his ears. So much for feeling like himself, it seemed no matter what he did Michael was going to haunt him. Unable to trust that he wouldn't hurt her in utter anger he tossed a pile of clothes at her and some hotel lotion for her skin. He began to walk towards the door.

"I hate you," he heard her say, she was staring at him through her lashes, her voice was shaking but it was firm, in a whisper that threatened to not exist.

"Good," was all he could say, at least she felt something for him that she didn't feel for Michael, he walked out the door and waited outside watching the police cars, the ambulances, the fire trucks and if he wasn't mistaken the bomb squad gather around the area he mentally attacked earlier. They wouldn't have to worry about police for a while.

She dressed in the bathroom even though he'd seen her already, she had no idea when he got the clothes but they were new, tags still on them. A pair of dark denim straight legged jeans with a form fitting solid green top with a deep V neck that only concealed her breasts from vision by black lace, dark green boots almost like his. He wore over sized dark denim pants, black fingerless gloves, and a dark green shirt with the sleeves ripped off and thick boots. She wondered if the outfit was intentional, it made them look like a pair somehow and she frowned.

"Lets go," he demanded, peaking his head inside not really bothering to look at her when she emerged from the bathroom, he could smell that she used the lotion, smelled like flowers but the smell didn't do her justice, her liked the way she smelled before back when they were in her room and she thought he was Michael.

"But you paid for the room." she replied picking up the ring and photo album in secrecy; it was the first thing she said to him that wasn't harsh. It was nearly an automatic sort of response, what a waste of money.

He smiled at her teasingly, "I didn't but we could still use of it huh?"

~no~ she thought horrified at what he was suggesting "Forget it lets go."

He led the way to the car. She followed him shamefully, slowly trying to find out where she was at. He had done a good job to stop where nothing would give away their location, it didn't help that is was pitch black outside and there were no street lights. She saw the lights from the commotion and she looked at him knowing he had something to do with it. She didn't have the energy to snap at him, to scold him, or to ask questions. She was tired and the sky was dark, her body needed sleep.

Michael was unable to sleep, he was trying to figure out everything at once. Nothing made sense or led to anything that made sense. Did she somehow sense her danger situation and went to Tess? Was it a coincidence? How could anyone just wait, expect him of all people to wait and he swore if everybody went to school tomorrow he was going to make them dream of sweet death or he'd have to go it alone.

"Dream!" he said aloud reaching a conclusion he could have reached at the very beginning.

He couldn't believe he was so dense. Standing from his couch he hurried out the door hopped on his bike and rushed over to the Max's house and instead of knocking on his window he knocked on Isabel's. There was a waiting period he wasn't used to, Max kept his window unlocked for him but Isabel always locked hers. If he used his powers she'd kill him, so he had to do it the human way. Knock and wait...damn. After a moment he was about to risk it and use his powers but she finally unlocked the window and opened it a bit confused and tired though she seemed to have the same trouble sleeping by the look of her face.

"Can you dream walk her?"

Isabel frowned, she knew exactly what he meant and where he was getting at," I don't know where to look-we have no idea which direction she's-"

"Try New York." Max pitched in from the doorway having seen Michael speed past his window," It's where the dupes last lived." He was having trouble sleeping as well, and having the luxury of sleeping in his home when Maria did not didn't settle well with him. He knew Liz had to be taking it much harder and that helped keep him up as well.

Isabel would frowned, why wasn't Max angry at Michael's intrusion, at his request? "I can't, I tried with you that one time and only Liz could do it. And you weren't terribly far away." she stopped and turned to Michael. "Maybe only you can do it but I-"

"One way to find out," Michael replied purposely interrupting her. She glared at Max, blaming him for silently encouraging Michael but not even trying to enforce boundaries. Michael moved towards her oblivious to her look at Max. Max felt Isabel's eyes and could only offer an apologetic look. Michael took one step and he stopped. "What exactly am I supposed to do for this?"

Isabel was too tired to explain every single detail; she simply sat on her bed mentioned for him to join her. He took a step in her direction and she sent him a death glare, he followed her gaze and she was looking at his shoes. They were trailing dirt, he took them off quickly and joined her on the bed across from her and facing her. She held out her hands and he grabbed them in his. Max, automatically knew he was the lookout for his parents although it was too late for them to be up-still he couldn't risk it. He wanted to oppose the idea, but Michael wasn't one to ask for help and when he did he tried to make it a point to give him what he needed and Isabel didn't always understand that, she liked order and precision, simplicity and Michael was anything but simple at times. She'd get over her anger with him for this but if he refused Michael and tried to put him in his place Michael wouldn't forgive him.

Michael was confused, what was he supposed to do...meditate?" Think of her, her face...it helps. If it works we don't have to even know where she is you'll just find her" Isabel's voice rung in his ears.

He did as told; he closed his eyes and imagined her. He thought of the last time he saw her, she was searching for her damn oils and he swore it was a plot to be in the same vicinity as him. She had been beautiful, a bit nervous but beautiful. He really didn't think anything or anyone would ever target her. A feeling over came him, a distantly familiar feeling as Isabel made herself known in his mind. She used to dream walk him all the time when they were little. Then there was something else, very new and yet familiar, his mind went through the memories he shared with Maria at speeds he couldn't really keep up with but it felt like he was simply on an elevator internally. He focused on Maria and went along for the ride.

He could tell when he lost concentration in the slightest because the ride would suddenly stop making him dizzy but a squeeze from Isabel's hand let him know he hadn't blown it yet. He felt himself beginning to sweat his hands were clammy and becoming slippery. His knew he was tensing his muscles because he felt stiff. He squeezed his eyes shut, even though they were already closed his mind was being blinded by the speed of randomly passing images, it was very draining on him and he didn't think he could take anymore until he saw her, he was feeling weak but he saw her. He knew it wasn't a memory because she had never worn that outfit before, he knew it wasn't a dream because she wouldn't be wearing anything so dark if it were-he liked her in colors.  
>_ Mixed POV<p>

Maria was looking at Rath staring trying to make him uncomfortable, it seemed to be all she had energy to do and even that felt draining but she knew it wasn't the act that was tiring, it was her anger.

"You wanna go at it Bitch!" he snapped unable to withstand her gaze, it was creepy, it was familiar and unfamiliar, it was overpowering him in a way and he wanted to kill her for it. Whenever he thought about it though, about killing her his mind gave him more than enough reasons not to...but they weren't his reasons not all of them anyway.

She said nothing afraid she'd interest him more than repel him, they came to a stop at a railroad crossing as a train neared. Maria was surprised he was obeying the rules of the road and it nearly brought a smile to her face, the thought was abnormally normal, her first one in days and she cherished it, even though he was the cause. It was dark and she knew she should be sleep but for some reason she wasn't even though she was so tired.

He saw her lips just barely twitch into a momentary shadow of a smile and he glared wondering if she was about to try something stupid, again. The woman was moody even in her facial expressions, one minute she'd look pissed then the next she was almost smiling, if he were anybody else, any human he'd probably have run thinking she was simply crazed.

Michael felt himself stop moving and when he looked at Maria he smiled slightly...she didn't, she was looking right at him, pissed off, her eyes looked tired and puffy, and she had a defensive look about her. He saw her recognize him and her eyes widened, they revealed pain and it wasn't like the pain he recognized her to ever express, it was much worse. The pain he saw when he tried to push her away, when he said hurtful things, when he tried to make her feel guilty or stupid so she'd leave him instead of him leave her. What could have brought her more pain than those times, It was heart wrenching pain, it tore threw him. Was he too late?

She was taken aback by the image of Michael, her Michael. He looked at her like only he would, she saw comfort and worry on his eyes. His lips parted," Maria." and it was his voice, not some New York accent, not a harsh tone, but his gentle pitch that she loved. The pitch he only used when he was being heartfelt or when they made out. It was too much, why was Rath tormenting her.

"Take off his face!" she snapped her eyes shutting closed in disbelief, in slight horror.

Rath made a face, her outburst was random and he couldn't understand. "This is my face! Moody son of a bitch" He'd only been driving and staring straight ahead, what in the world was she talking about. "Why are you suddenly yelling!"

Michael turned around and noticed he was in the driver's seat of a car, he looked back at Maria and then he saw Rath in the reflection of the window, he moved but Rath did not. He could see Rath talking to her but when he looked around inside the car; it was just him and Maria. Confusion filled him, and he looked back and forth at everything, he understood then. He was sitting where Rath was sitting in reality, but he was hardly in reality himself, she thought he was Rath, but she did see him. At least she _saw _him.

"Take it off!" she began to kick him into the driver door.

The loud train began to pass, the vibrations it sent from its size and power startled her nerves, and she just went off. Michael braced himself for the impact but he was like a ghost, her movements went through him but he could see Rath in the reflection blocking as best he could. It made him smile slightly. Rath yelled nothing in particular more like a battle cry and he gripped her ankle pulling her, making her back fall flat on the seat. He lunged at her and simply held her in place bear hug style.

Michael watched awaiting something horrible to happen, waiting for Rath to strike like the brute he thought him to be. It never came, he just watched dumbstruck. He watched Maria struggle best she could, she gave it her all, tossing and turning, thrashing and trying to propel herself out of his grasp by kicking against anything she could. Panic rose and fell on her face and soon she had tired herself out again-not that it was hard she hadn't eaten and she was depleting her energy with her outbursts. Her face twisted into desperate anger, why was she so helpless against him.

"Maria," he said again and she looked around confused then here was a tap on the door and Rath whispered in her ear-her Michael was gone, but she had heard him and it didn't come from Rath.

"Don't try anything funny or else..." was all he said, he let her imagination fill in the blanks and it wasn't hard to know what she was imagining.

When he looked out the door he saw a sheriff, he rolled down the window and smiled. "Officer?

The middle-aged man narrowed his eyes and looked at Maria. "Everything ok ma'am?" he obviously expected not.

She froze for a moment, his kindness sounded like the truckers and she looked at Rath raise his hand, strangely it was shaking. Michael hoped she'd take the chance to save herself, he tried to reach out to her but he was still more like a ghost than anything else, he hands went straight through her.

"Now's your chance!" he snapped and Maria jumped looking around her wondering what the hell was happening. He had screamed it as loud as he could; he needed her to see her way out. He needed to be able to help her while he could. The look in her eyes after only a day was too much. He worried about what would happen to those eyes if another day passed. He saw her looking at the sheriff she imagined him suffering the same fate as the trucker, she saw the sheriff's wedding band and thought of Sheriff Valenti, he wanted to marry her mom.

"Spider phobia," she breathed, Michael felt instantly crushed. "Really a phobia of anything with more than four legs." she sat up and watched relieved as Rath's hand fell to the wheel.

Rath nodded," It wasn't a domestic thing but I'm sure it looked like it." he was somewhat taunting the sheriff, as if to say 'prove me wrong'.

The sheriff sighed searching Maria's face, he didn't believe her," Where's the spider?" he asked- he only needed an excuse to act legally. Rath held up a finger suggested he wait and reached over towards Maria, she flinched from him slightly, afraid of his touch and watched as he reached under the seat. The sheriff had his hand on his weapon ready to use it. Rath pulled out a real dead spider. The sheriff frowned making Rath chuckle, the sheriff sighed again. "Consider yourself warned." he replied firmly. He stared at Maria and she knew he wasn't fooled, and she hoped he'd read the plea in her eyes and stay away-far away. The Sheriff shook his head is disappointment and turned back.

Michael watched in horror, his Maria would have made a scene-where was his Maria. Images of their 'road tip' came to mind and he hoped that such recreations of their times together with his dupe wouldn't make her fall out of love with him and in love with Rath.

Maria gasped lightly seeing both Rath and Michael. She closed her eyes stopping the tears that wanted to spill at the hope that she had really seen Michael. Was her guilt producing hallucinations of him? Opening her eyes with hesitation she felt disappointment when there was one Michael-the wrong one.

Isabel was clearly seeing it all but no one saw her, she couldn't make a connection with any of them on a deeper level to make herself more visible or audible. She tried, she yelled, she tried to concentrate harder but nothing worked. She could only watch from the backseat, then she felt familiar heat, when she looked into the rear view she saw the unknown man from before at the mall. She tried to turn to him but she'd lose what little power she had that was keeping Michael there.

His hands roamed her arms; again they weren't her arms-least not the arms of her current earth body but the arms of Vilandra. Her flesh yearned for more of his touch as he simply tailed his fingertips along. She knew she should be afraid but she wasn't.

She looked at Michael and Rath, the man was certainly not Alex nor was he any of her 'destined' husbands. He kissed her exposed shoulder and she leaned into him, why couldn't she stop or will herself to do something else.

"Khivar," she breathed, her voice not her own...of course it was Vilandra's voice. Soft almost song-like.

He seemed to nod and his chest boomed again with a pleased groan, her body recognized it and melted to his, a groan of her own following. It made her lose her concentration then and opening her eyes trying to prevent it she saw Michael fade, saw herself fade.

Maria saw Michael's image blink before her eyes like a bulb about to burn out and wondered if she were going crazy-it wouldn't surprise her. She was staring into space and when her eyes focused again she saw Rath staring curiously at her. She sat up straight and looked at the spider in his hand.

"It's real?" her voice was small, she wasn't sure what just happened but there was no one she could talk to about it, she had to play it off somehow.

Rath smiled, it was a wide smile. Was she really afraid of spiders? He tossed it out the window. "You did good, damn good job Roswe-Maria." He hadn't meant to correct himself, to use her name but it simply came out. "There are a lot of bugs in this car."

His praise made her frown, was she doing the right thing? What was she even trying to do? That's right, keep the innocent from dying but it only seemed to bring her to a destination that she was certain would get her to betray her friends or hurt them in some way. She suddenly realized what he said to her and out of curiosity looked under the seat.

"Gross!" she brought her feet into her seat, dead bugs, live ones all nestled under her seat. "Can you get rid of them!"

"They're just bugs." he teased her.

She glared at him," EW, gross you reached in there and felt around! Even if you got rid of them all there'd still be one too many pests in this car!" She was talking about him.

"Smart ass huh, just for that they stay."

* * *

><p>There is more where that came from of course, I'm not that much more ahead of you all now. I gotta get writing.<p> 


	6. Psychic says

A/N: The plot should start picking up about now. I don't have any idea how to end this, I can't imagine how much longer it will be. Maybe another 6 chapters at most...at least in terms of right now. Every time I proof read it gets just a little bit longer. Thanks for the reviews and private messages they mean a lot to me and I promise I'll try and focus more on Isabel's character soon since she is also a major part of the plot. Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with her, been trying to dream it out but nothing concerning Isabel comes to mind, I'll think of something though...Isabel was one of the characters I wished they had paid more attention to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Psychic says<strong>

Isabel and Michael gasped breathless and Max waited for news. Watching them both struggle had left him even more on edge. Michael balled his fists and Isabel fanned her face trying to cool herself. She didn't have to look at Michael to know what he was feeling, she had felt it to. Damn was he angry, she was actually surprised he'd not broken something or attacked somebody by now, how on earth did he hold it all in? How did Maria deal with it, she was so small.

"Well?" Max asked impatiently, they weren't gone that long and he didn't think any good news could come of it. Looking at Michael he knew nothing good happened, the question was did something bad happen?

"She had a chance to escape," Michael looked at Isabel, she noticed that there was pain and confusion in his eyes. "She didn't take it." He wasn't really directing his words to anybody, he was trying to make sense of what he saw.

"What did you say to her?" Max asked.

"I didn't have a chance to say anything, she thought I was him!" he punched into the bed making Isabel bounce with the force. "She attacked him and he hugged her, a damn hug!" He was sounding a bit petty he knew but he couldn't help it.

"He restrained her," Isabel corrected, she saw that her twist on words made him feel just slightly better. "It's safe to day he doesn't intend on hurting her."

"Yet," Max added and Michael froze at the disturbing thought, when did Max turn so pessimistic? "Anything else?"

"Wait, where were you?" Michael asked turning to Isabel.

Isabel opened her mouth to finally mention her visions, she fully intended to, but nothing came out. It was right to say something, she knew it, but she just couldn't do it. She was finding out things, well one of two visions gave her information. Would they stop if she exposed them? She didn't know but she didn't think she could risk the opportunity she had. ~This secret could help Maria~ she told herself but she knew deep down that it wasn't the primary reason she didn't say anything.

"Backseat, I couldn't be seen for some reason." she lied by omission. "I couldn't make out where they were," she quickly changed the subject, Michael may not be the smartest but he asked all the right questions and she didn't need him to stumble upon the one question that could ruin this odd series of visions for her. She sometimes couldn't lie to him and she wasn't about to find out if this was going to be on of those times.

"How was she?" Max asked fully concerned," Restrained, bound, anything of the sort?"

"No she was in the passenger seat, not even wearing a seat belt!" Michael replied.

Max glared at his friend," Isn't that good news, would you rather her have been tied up or stuffed in the trunk?"

Michael glared back at Max," Of course not, what are you trying to say?"

"I can't believe you can get angry at Maria even now," he snapped. "She my friend, a friend to ius all and it makes the situation worse when you talk about her like you do!" Max was stressed and he had been surprised at how Maria's absence could affect the group. He felt her absence everywhere especially when he looked at Liz, he knew it shouldn't bother him as much as it did but if it caused her pain it caused him pain. IT simply couldn't be helped. Michael was worse than normal, Isabel seemed to have trouble simply being her self, which was weird since she and Maria never seemed particularly close. Tess was the last to see her and was taking it hard, Kyle felt like he was losing a sister. Alex and Liz were lost. And he...well he would have loved to me called girlfriend right about now, he never thought he'd be eager to hear Maria call him that. They needed all the normalcy they could get. "Stay here tonight Michael," Max insisted, the guy didn't have the greatest record of good decision making after he was pissed off.

"I didn't get my own place to crash here!" he snapped. "Get some rest Iz," he looked at her and walked towards the window to make his exit, he put on his shoes. "We're gonna try again." It was a bit of a command but because it was Isabel the command was gentle.

She nodded tiredly and looked at Max, he seemed one edge for one and it unsettled her. Max usually kept his cool about everything, even Liz to a certain extent but his outburst was shocking. Michael made his exit and the two siblings were left alone.

"Are you ok?" Isabel asked still confused by his outburst.

Max looked at her feeling relieved that Michael was gone," Are you?"

"After some sleep I will be, but what was that. Snapping at Michael isn't smart when he's pissed there just no getting through to him."

Max stared at her," Michael is always pissed at something, he pisses himself off." was all he said.

"Why are you so on edge, you're not Maria's best friend," she thought of Alex, he was Maria's best friend and had not once acted out of character since the news hit," You aren't Maria boyfriend, or brother." she couldn't stop the hurtful words, why couldn't she stop?

Max looked at her in shock pain evident in his features," Goodnight." and he was gone.

She stared at the door as he slammed it, she jumped at the noise. "Damn," she collapsed into her pillow wondering what the hell her deal was. She didn't even really believe those words, not like she said them anyway. And was Max so mad he couldn't argue back or was his lack of a comeback a blow off? She couldn't be sure and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know, with a sigh she looked at the ceiling, she'd apologize tomorrow she didn't trust herself now to say the right things.

* * *

><p>She didn't know when she fell asleep or how long she had been asleep, she just knew she awoke to a curse and her stomach lodging into her throat. She was falling!<p>

"What...!" she snapped in a panic and somehow thought she was dying. "...Happened?" her words came out in a yelp, she had felt them come to a sudden stop after falling, or at least she felt the falling sensation stop so suddenly she couldn't find peace in the lack of motion. She was breathing heavily and felt around her trying to find something solid other than her seat. She found her mobility was limited, a strap around her torso was locked in place and she couldn't move very much.

Rath fumbled in the dark, the only lights being the lights on the car. He heard Maria fumbling around as well, she was damn lucky he put the seat belt on with his powers once she fell asleep otherwise they wouldn't have had a windshield. With a wave of a flame formed around his hand making the inside of the car visible and he sighed angrily. Maria stopped feeling around when she felt his arm her immediate response was to retract her hand, touching him was frightening. He flinched too not wanting a damn flash, especially not now.

"Stuck in damned mud!" he groaned, what a stupid mistake he made.

Maria heard the rain for the first time, it was amazing that it didn't keep her awake or bring her out of her sleep. It fell like bullets pounding into their mobile shelter. Loud, echoing drops that made her feel as if she wasn't all that protected. She relaxed as much as she could, it was so dark it was impossible to try to do anything about their situation. Even with his fire trick the rain would put it out and she wasn't about to stand outside to try and shield the fire from rain.

"Well did we fall?" she asked trying to shake the feeling of certain death she had before. "I felt like we fell." she unbuckled the seat belt freeing herself...she didn't remember putting it on. In fact she was fairly certain she didn't even bother.

"Just drove off road, we're in a nature made ditch-what a bitch." he explained, it was the most informative he had been the entire trip, was that humor she heard. she couldn't be sure.

"Bout had a heart attack...ten years off my life...my poor stomach...rain" she mumbled as she calmed herself down. Rath didn't understand half of what she said and what he did understand he ignored. She mumbled continuously for minutes on end and as more times passed the words he understood seemed to be more and more random...she was fighting sleep already...again. "Sleep," was all she said once she did managed to calm down, as she tried to get comfortable again. What was it with sleep that when you woke up you were instantly uncomfortable even though you had not even moved? Rath made no fuss and when he put out his flame Maria had to ask.

"You listened?" she was shocked.

"Well falling asleep at the fucking wheel got us here in the first place so..." he shifted, he had meant to keep that a secret, his tiredness made him a bit sloppy. Getting comfortable he put his feet on Maria's lap. "Don't bother trying to move, this is so I know where you're at. Try and stab me or something you're going in the trunk with the bugs. Got it?"

She didn't fight or argue, she was tired and hungry and only sleep seemed to bring peace. He wasn't hurting her. In fact it was freezing wherever they were and the rain only made the cold that much more miserable so the heat from his legs was actually welcomed.

Even though there was sleep trailing her eyelids down, she couldn't manage to sleep right away. It felt wrong to be sleeping with him, near him. She felt like if she went to sleep now, willingly she'd end up paying for it. She looked around even though beyond the immediate area of their car was impossible to see. The black void was comforting, she could see nothing and she felt like there was nothing, nothing else in the world. Just him and her in the car and while that thought alone was disturbing she felt like there was no Michael, Isabel, Max or Tess she could hurt, no Liz, Alex or Kyle to worry. They were safe in the void. Maybe she would wake up and things would be different somehow but she knew better than to be so naive.

"Get some sleep," his voice surprised her, she said nothing in response to him but suddenly she was able to see him.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she made out his most prominent features, she knew he was looking at her as well. It seemed neither of them could sleep knowing the other was was awake. ~What is he thinking~ she wondered. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, staring into the shadows at each other never really seeing each other but knowing. She soon couldn't fight when the sand man came, her eyelids burned with a weight she couldn't fight. She fell asleep and so did he.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Liz and the others listened to Michael and Isabel tell of there attempt to dream-walk with Maria. They told the same story but Michael seemed to give the details in a way that pointed the finger at Maria while Isabel told a side that was unbiased.<p>

"Eat!" Liz ordered the trio, they all visibly looked tired and if she couldn't make sure they slept she'd make sure they ate. She sat with Tess, Kyle and Alex at another table and began to vent. "I cannot believe Michael!" she groaned. "Maria's not like that-something had to have happened." The three of them combined couldn't fill the void Maria left behind, she assumed that if Alex or anyone else had been missing then no amount of people could replace them either.

Kyle smiled despite the situation. "Michael knows that fact all to well." They all looked at him. "Maria, when she doesn't have a reasonable explanation for Michael's behavior she blames him the same way. Michael is doing the same thing, he doesn't really blame her for anything but he'd much rather blame her than fear for her."

Liz frowned," That's stupid!" actually it made perfect sense.

"It's them, it's how they are." Kyle continued. "They interact in a way that only works with them, no one can replace the other or be replaced, it just won't work." he sighed, "Michael really is quite tender with her...it's rare though." He'd seen it with his own eyes before, he'd heard Maria tell him of other tender times and then of all the other rude and rowdy moments between the two.

"Since you became all Monk on us," Alex smiled. "You make more sense."

Kyle nodded," Means I'm doing something right then."

They'd all skipped school unable to try and live normally, it wasted to much time. They ate in mild silence and formed a circle so they could all be heard when they spoke. "Let's go to that psychic!" Michael began," We can hold hands later."

They once again made the trip to the woman's home and Liz decided to be the one to knock since she'd already met the woman. When she opened the door the woman smiled recognizing her but the smile was worn and tired and it wasn't because she was old.

"Hi um...I need to speak with you." Liz smiled politely. "We all do." she gestured to her group of friends and hoped the amount of people didn't scare the woman.

The woman nodded and let Liz in, the others followed. They sat where they found a seat and the woman walked silently past them. She stumbled and Tess reached out instinctively to steady the woman.

"Ma'am?" she asked, she had never been around elderly humans but she didn't think that the obvious fatigue the woman sported was supposed to be normal.

"I'm so tired," the woman spoke, her voice trembling and weak, her words were a sort of apology to her behavior. "Did you come here to undo it?"

"It?" Max asked nervously remembering how Maria used that very word to describe her...something precious to her.

"IT!" Michael snapped. "as in IT already happened?"

The woman frowned, gripping her hands and fingering her wedding band that was stuck on her swollen fingers, he had scared her and the entire group glared at him," If you wouldn't mind...please be quite...my head." she reached and touched her head lightly.

Isabel glared at Michael with more venom," She's an old woman." she said through gritted teeth.

Michael needed confirmation though," What's 'it'?"

"Maria," his heart fell when she spoke her name. "I haven't been able to sleep since I saw her or relax. Undo her spell, undo it." the woman begged as best she could in her weakened state.

Michael couldn't help but be relieved a bit. Tess gave up her seat to the woman. Did the woman think Maria cast a spell on her? "Why can't you sleep? Can you tell us what happened?"

The woman leaned into the couch," Ask Maria." her words were bitter and held fear, the entire room became uncomfortable. No one liked the way she seemed to speak of Maria as if she wanted something bad to happen to their dear friend.

"We can't," Alex spoke up. "She's missing. We were hoping you could tell us something."

The woman frowned," Please." She didn't care about Maria, she wanted to be able to sleep again to relax again as she deserved.

"We'll help you after you help us. You try, we try," Michael nodded liking his own plan.

"Dude!" Kyle snapped. "She's probably someones grandma." He didn't disagree with Michael, he just wished he had not treated her so harshly, the woman didn't look as if she could take a rude teenager's rebellious attitude.

"I ain't blind I can see that-why do you guys think I don't notice?" What was their issue, hadn't enough people come into their lives never being who they seem to be-this woman was no different.

The woman pointed to the table in the kitchen," I haven't touched the cards since that day. I tranced."

"Tranced?" Kyle asked," You have to go into a trance to use your-your-" he struggled, just what was the appropriate word?

"Yes and no. I can read the cards just fine," she interrupted him politely.

When she said nothing further Michael cleared his throat," We need more than that."

The woman looked at him with pleading eyes and for a moment he felt bad, but then he thought of Maria and knew he was doing the right thing. The woman may not be able to sleep but Maria was forced to sleep in the care of his dupe, and almost nothing trumped that fact. "when I was young I couldn't control it. I'd read things about people during a comatose state of mind." She explained closing her eyes as if to sleep but kept talking.

"Why?" Isabel asked trying to move things along. "Inexperience?"

She nodded agreeing, "I always knew how to use my gifts, I just couldn't protect myself while using them at first."

"From who?" Isabel continued, was this the answer they hoped it was?

"Everybody." she stated simply," The mind has an automatic defense to ward off intruders. Many don't know it, can't control it, aren't even aware when they use it. That's how powerful the mind is." Isabel felt some sort of relation to the woman's words. She felt it when she dream-walked Maria the first time but of course no normal human would have been able to keep her out, "Once I learned to use peoples own mind to read into their futures and protecting myself while doing it, I was fine." she smiled remembering the tranquility she felt once she was in control,"Some people are stronger but this was not-not at all human." her voice became strained as if the memory of what she was describing hurt," Usually I just wait," her brows knotted together as she tried to search for a way to explain," like trying to pet an unfamiliar dog. Let it get used to me before I reach out, or since people come to me their defenses are already down. Worse struggle I ever had only involved me needing to distract the mind so it wouldn't notice me. But this...This" she began to become visibly upset. "THIS was no human. It couldn't be human, too strong-too aware-too invasive!"

They listened trying to grasp what she was saying, they heard every word but it didn't mean it made sense. Isabel and Tess were more understanding since their powers worked in a similar way.

"What's all that mean?" Max asked, suddenly he understood how Michael became frustrated when he didn't understand. Max rarely had moments when he didn't understand something but everything the woman said may have well been another language. He would understand then it would slip...like remembering a movie but not any of the actors in it. He looked around expecting to see similar looks but there were fewer than he expected, in fact only Michael seemed to share his obvious confusion. Liz, Alex and Kyle looked slightly indifferent as if they hadn't heard a word the woman spoke. Tess seemed to nod to herself as if it all made sense, Isabel seemed to be hanging on the woman's words and then there was Michael who was just getting angrier.

"During the read I could see it, a branch in her path. It usually means there is a new choice to be made...simple as picking tooth paste or as complex as pulling the plug on a loved on. this branch was different, it was coming _to_ her rather than _from_her. I've never seen it before." she gave a laugh," being my age you rarely become curious but I was, so very curious so I reached for it and was met with a horrifying man-no not man. I began to see the cards I picked not knowing I was really picking them and he noticed me. He kicked me out but he returned later to torment me for my invasion." her face looked tortured," when I rest he erases bits of me and I know he can do sooo much more. Even if he was just a super powerful psychic its far too tiring to take residence in someones mind for more than a few hours. But he does it without weakening. It's not normal it's not human!"

There it was, that disgust, that fear, that denial. It was what Max had expected from Liz when she first found out, and every time someone new found out their secret he expected the same but it never really happened. Well with Maria it did but only slightly, she was afraid and overly cautious but not in a damning way. This woman meant for this other person to be damned but she was speaking so generally he felt she was including more than just the man she feared. The way she said how he wasn't human, made it seem like in her eyes anyone that wasn't human wasn't worth it. He had not expected such a reaction in a long time and it hurt, even though he didn't know the woman, it hurt. This was supposed to be the human reaction, he should have prepared for it.

Looking over at Michael, he looked irritated more than anything, Isabel and Tess seemed to have no reaction at all but the others; Alex, Liz and Kyle seemed to share his discomfort. The situation was ironic but he would have to be Mr. sensitive later.

The woman gripped her chest and for a moment everybody wondered if the woman would die before their eyes of a heart attack. "Oh God-Max!" Isabel said suddenly, she wasn't sure why she said his name, she wasn't sure what she expected him to do. Well she knew-she expected him to heal her but it was unfair of her to leave such an open request., she still had not apologized for what she said yesterday.

Max felt his gut sink, but when the woman opened her eyes he was relieved. He wasn't willing to reach out and save her like he had done for Kyle-for Liz and would do without question for everyone in their group. He hated himself for feeling it but he couldn't help it either. He was willing to try and heal her of whatever it was that kept her from sleeping, it was much easier than bringing someone back from the dead. He placed his hand on hers, her hands were wrinkled and cold, and searched for the problem. He concentrated for a moment-something was off. He pulled back and smiled.

"You can sleep now." He watched the woman's tired eyes turn towards him, tears forming and she smiled. She patted his hand and turned her head...sleeping. She was snoring within the next few seconds.

He turned to the girls, looking directly at his sister," Isabel...is it ok if I ask you to dream-walk her?"

Isabel looked up to him, it was an odd request but she trusted him on this one-he wouldn't ask unless he thought something was up. "What's wrong?"

"I came across something when I...connected with her. It was..." he focused but nothing he thought of seemed to fit what he was trying to say and in a low voice he said. "Blob." He had hoped he whispered it low enough so that no one else heard him except for Isabel but that wasn't the case. Even if it was Isabel was about to ruin it.

"Blob?" Isabel chocked shocked by what she was hearing, she looked at the woman half expecting that her outburst would wake her but she remained asleep. It brought a smile to her face," ok..." she shook her head, displeased with her own reaction,"give me a sec."

She reached out towards the woman, slowly as not to startle her awake. She took the woman's hands into her own, her wrinkled hands were surprisingly smooth and she wondered for a moment if it had anything to do with Maria's hippie mother. Pushing the thought out of her mind she concentrated.

Michael looked at everyone else," What the heck does blob mean?" he used to hate it when they were younger, Max and Isabel seemed to have their own language, their own system of communication that only they shared. He knew he heard Max use the word before but he couldn't remember what it had meant and it would forever bother him if he didn't say something. He hoped they wouldn't fall back into the language only the two of them ever understood-he wouldn't be patient or understanding enough to handle it.

Tess nodded as did everyone else, they each thought somehow that they were the only ones who didn't know what blob meant but once Michael spoke up it was as if they were given permission to admit their confusion.

Max turned to his friends," Isabel had her feelings hurt once, by some kids at the playground," they couldn't help it-they all giggled, all but Michael. Hearing Max talk of playgrounds was just random and brought strange images to their minds, almost as if they forgot he was a kid once since to them, none of them really got to know him until he became Max the Alien that saved Liz's life and fell in love...anything before that sort of disappeared, "She came to me to try to heal her."

"I remember," Michael said a bit relieved, he knew the word meant something to him and he was more than happy to remember finally. "You couldn't heal her though."

Max shook his head," Because it wasn't physical, when I tried, I recognized everything about her. I was well aware of how she worked physically and everything was normal but then there was a block. I couldn't look beyond it and once I saw it, I saw it everywhere, I felt it distracting my abilities."

"What was it?" Alex asked, it was beginning to sound serious.

"Nothing really, it was just her being upset." he saw obvious confusion on his friends faces," See when my powers come across something mental like Isabel's powers it's like my powers begin to panic. Nothing drastic happens it just feels weird. It literally feels like goo fogging my minds eye-if you will."

"But why blob?" Kyle asked.

"I'd just seen the movie back then, but the image of what was blocking me was exactly that-a big blob in my vision. I never referred to it as anything else after that, it just stuck." he shrugged, he really wish he had thought of a different word, maybe when things calmed down a bit he'd enforce a new one-a more mature one.

They all laughed quietly trying to picture the memory he was sharing. "Isn't that a bit unfair?" Liz asked, he was like a walking, living, breathing, lie detector. "Does that mean you can see every little thing that bothers somebody?"

"No, only with us," he pointed to Isabel and Michael," I don't know about you," he pointed to Tess. "But I assume it's the same."

"Weird," Was all Kyle could think to say but even that word seemed not to describe his feelings about the new information.

Tess smiled at Kyle, he said random things when he was confused, nervous, or afraid in hopes to bring some comic relief to the situation but he failed to realize it only put his discomfort for all to see. "It makes sense actually. When we're upset we can easily activate our powers, I believe that's what Max sees. Our powers activating and trying to serve it's purpose."

Max looked at her a bit impressed, and nodded. "Yes, since I couldn't heal her she ended up giving them all nightmares during nap-time without even meaning to." the word nap-time got everyone giggling again, it wasn't really funny but ironic. Max was sharing very human experiences with them while in a very non-human situation.

"If she didn't mean to how did she know she was responsible?" Alex asked.

"She thought it, she daydreamed about what she wanted to do as punishment to them and they dreamed it. They also blamed her. Thankfully she did damage control over the next week or so and gave them good dreams with her in it and eventually they forgot."

Isabel had heard everything and smiled to herself, she'd nearly forgotten. Entering the woman's dream she was almost certain she had failed, she was in the same room but no one else was there. She realized she hadn't failed at all, the woman was dreaming of her own home, she looked around.

Something would be off, wrong even. Max could always see something wrong in somebody that was unnatural but he could only fix the physical, this woman had some mental ailment that was unnatural. She wasn't sure if it was just her having the psychic ability that caused Max's concern or if something happened to her after she gave Maria her reading. Still she wanted to check it out.

She saw the woman answer the phone but heard nothing as she spoke. What was with her powers lately, she could dream walk Michael but not carry herself all the way with him and now she was in a muted dream. She followed the woman as she carried on a conversation around the house and ended up outside on her porch. Isabel perked when Maria pulled up. A strange sense of comfort came, almost as if Maria was really there and not taken. Maria seemed so normal, a bit sporadic in her movements, her mouth moving a mile a minute, her eyes held sarcasm-she never realized how she would miss Maria once she was gone. Alex came to mind, they were best friends, she couldn't imagine how worried he must be. She felt like a jerk for not being more sensitive to him, here she was in her own world concerned with Maria of course but more concerned with her 'visions' and she never once stopped to think about how Alex was handling all this.

Then she realized that the woman wasn't exactly dreaming, she was reliving a memory, or simply remembering. She watched intently as they conversed. She had never focused so much on any one's lips other than Alex's. Since she couldn't hear she'd at least try to lip read. She followed them into the kitchen where the woman began to do her reading. She saw the woman actually enter her trance and swore she felt something physical happening to her. She ignored it unsure of what it was, it wasn't uncomfortable just noticeable. She watched as Maria rambled angrily and then she did hear something.

"Isabel." She saw Maria grow uncomfortable at the mentioning of her name. She recognized the voice and it wasn't the voice of the woman.

"Khivar?" she called out wondering if Maria heard the voice as she had heard the voice. "What did you do to this woman?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing," it was his voice," least not on purpose." she couldn't see him or sense him but his voice felt like it was everywhere and whenever she closed her eyes she swore she felt his breath on her skin.

"..she said you returned?" she asked, she felt like she could be comfortable enough to demand answers from him.

"That I did do on intention. She invaded my range of power." he replied simply.

"What did you do?"

"You know."

She had no idea, trying to focus on the image of the woman and Maria she continued. "But why?"

"You know that to."

Isabel felt as if he were picking on her and anger began to rise, because she still had no idea," What don't I know then?"

"Do you want me to let her go?" he asked never acknowledging her question, somehow she didn't feel offended.

Isabel wished she could see him, she hated talking to space, and it felt like he was watching her from every angle, she didn't like feeling like she was helpless in her own use of power. Remembering his question she nodded," Yes let her go."

There was nothing for a while, no noise, the dream even seemed to pause and Isabel felt uncertain. Would he really listen?

"As you wish my love." upon hearing his affection for her she became comforted and for the first time realized she'd not become the Vilandra of the past, she stayed in her body and in her earth clothes. "But try to use her power against me and she'll suffer a repeated fate." His words were a warning but his tone was loving.

~Alex is right in the room with me~ she thought and was cast from her dream walk unwillingly. To make matters worse she saw Alex looking directly at her curiously and she wondered if he had any idea of what happened. Did she do something to give away what was happening to her and who she was talking to?

"Anything?" Max asked, it was her answer-obviously nothing gave her away.

She looked at him with guilty eyes but quickly composed herself," She's good now, it was just her ability...nothing more." the woman stirred and they all knew they had to be quiet or she would wake. Isabel felt trapped by the lie she just spoken, she hated to keep secrets from Max but she needed to see if she could use this to her advantage before she could say anything.

Everybody was silent and signalling to each other to hurry. Liz covered the woman with a blanket, Alex hit the lights, Michael turned the blinds and closed her curtains, Isabel waved a hand over the woman's hands making the ring fit more like a glove than a choker, Kyle made sure everything was locked behind them and Tess cleaned up the cards in the kitchen hoping the woman would consider it all a dream when she finally woke up. Once outside Isabel turned to Max.

"Are you ok?" Isabel asked, she knew how rare it was for him to not be able to do anything and he always took it hard. "...I'm sorry for yesterday." she replied suddenly and in a whisper.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her. "And no problem."

"What was wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"Nothing actually, she didn't even need healing." Max shrugged. "I figure she was just so afraid to sleep and all she needed was a placebo effect of sorts."

"So now what?" Alex spoke up noticing Isabel's struggle to be patient with them. He knew she hated being the one to almost always bring the group to reality, he smiled suddenly realizing how well they knew each other. He already seemed to know what she was thinking. "I mean we already sort of suspected the enemy to be an alien and all she did was confirm it."

Isabel smiled at Alex, he liked it when she took charge, and she liked being in charge but when he did step up he could easily take advantage of her-not that he ever would. She loved it when he just picked up where she left of, shows he's actually paying attention. It also made the guilt worse on her, he obviously still tended to her needs when he should be tending to his own. She turned to him about to ask how he was _really _doing but the time felt wrong.

"She did give us something," Tess began. "The enemy has enormous mental powers. Too advanced to be a skin. Their power wasn't so mental it was technological. They have all sorts of interesting weapons. I'd fear the weapons more than their mental powers."

Isabel wanted to tell them, it was the perfect time to tell if she was going to but she still had not figured out if these visions were helping her or hurting her. She sat back and listened wondering how long it would take for them to come to the right conclusion or even one that was close.

"Doesn't mean that they aren't working together, all they need is a glimmer of hope of survival they have nothing left to lose at this point." Michael scratched his head, he wasn't itching but he needed to be moving somehow. "And of course you wouldn't be afraid you killed half of them single handed." she only shrugged at him.

"It could be Khivar?" Max began. "The skins, Nicholas spoke for him during the summit. And remember you said Courtney said his specialty was some sort of mind rape?"

"How does that help, without meeting the guy we have no idea of his capabilities." Alex began. "How can we prepare? And still Maria?" he sighed in frustration. "More like Isabel remember?" He looked to her, she had seemed to turned a bit pale at the mentioning of the name but he had a feeling she had already thought what he had spoken.

"It's been like that this whole time, we never really know anything we're up against until it's too late," Tess began. "We're stronger than even we think we are." Her words seemed to put everyone in better spirits. "And as far as this Khivar is concerned...If he is in contact with the skins then he knows Isabel had no memory of who she was. I just feel like it's unlikely that he's involved because why would the dupes have anything to do with him-I mean Lonnie I get but Rath?" she shook her head. "That makes no sense."

There was silence and Isabel looked at Tess almost in shock. She had claimed to have at least some memory of their past lives, would she have memories of Khivar? Why had she never thought to make the connection before? Tess felt eyes on her and when she turned and noticed Isabel she was unsure of how to feel, the look was unlike any look she ever recieved from the fellow alien before which knocked the theory of verbal shock out of possibilities. Both Isabel and she were always ones to speak the harsher truths, even over Michael. He would be at the top if his delivery wasn't so oblivious or obvious. But she and Isabel, they delivered news with a precision mistaken for coldness. No her words wasn't was Isabel's look was for...then for what?

"Yeah but even when we had full use and control of our power he managed to take Max's throne," Michael frowned speaking of their past lives, not that he could remember but it seemed like an important point to bring up and end the silence that had fallen over them.

"We gotta try, we'll never forgive ourselves if we don't try. Isabel, Tess," he looked at the two girls. "You two are the ones with the most mental ability...you two should train each other and then help us to strengthen our own mental defenses." He looked at Michael who was very pleased to hear him ease in their idea as if it wasn't an option, and it wasn't anymore," We'll do the same for you guys."

"And us?" Alex intervened.

"I don't suppose you'll listen if I told you to stay put?" Kyle nearly looked hurt at the suggestion until he realized it was Max's version of a joke, he smiled relieved because he would have surely opposed. "You and Alex then, same deal."

"What can I learn from Alex?" Kyle said and gave an apologetic look at the guy," No offense but I think computer skills isn't going to help for some reason, or your musical talents." Alex shrugged, the guy was right.

"Strategy," Isabel wrapped her arms around Alex's torso," You're all brute," she said it as if it were a bad thing. Kyle was a little shocked by her forwardness as was Alex but she was feeling guilty about Khivar and was making it up to Alex," Alex sees steps into the future-he's calculating. That and he is fast-you give him strength he gives speed." She actually felt Alex blush against her, he was a cutie.

"If he's so fast how come he gets creamed at dodge ball?" Kyle asked.

"Easy, if he were to step up and fight back, they'd just do something else, something worse."

"Actually I have slow reflexes, but I can run the mile in under 4 minutes," Alex felt his head was going to explode, Isabel had never given him so many compliments in a row. He wasn't sure if she meant them or if she was trying to take his mind off the problem at hand.

He looked at her, she was smiling at him and he felt his insides turn to mush, she meant what she said. "He's being modest," Isabel replied.

Liz stood feeling entirely left out, everyone was naturally paired, and naturally she would have been paired with Maria. Max looked at her and she felt it, looking back at him she felt her heart beat become faster as he approached her. She felt like she needed him closer and closer the deeper into this situation they got and wondered if he felt the same way. He held out a hand and placed it on her back and mentioned for him to follow his lead, the gesture dissappointed her because it wasn't the least bit intimate. A few feet away from the group he stopped and she looked at him, his face held determination.

"Listen, you should stay behind."

"What-no!" She glared angrily at him, how could he suggest something so ridiculous," Maria is my friend to, I-"

"You shouldn't throw away your future for this. You have school, your future-"

"I should just let you all ruin your futures!" she actually stomped her foot, getting everyone's attention. "And I'm not the only one who has school, we ALL have school." she was looking directly at him. "And unless you're planning to die we all have futures!"

"We're aliens Liz," Tess stepped up. "Whatever we do our future is...undetermined-the four of us. Kyle has been accepted into an apprenticeship come next year, he even finishes school early if he chooses to do so. Alex has schools choosing him instead of him choosing them. They're covered in the future department."

"And I'm a straight A student, school is easy for me I can afford to fall behind." Liz was a bit jealous, she had known none of it-Alex had not mentioned a word of it to her but somehow Tess knew.

Max opened his mouth to say something, he wanted to protect her and he didn't want her to have to learn self defense in order to protect herself, she was too precious to be fighting aliens or along side aliens. "Liz I-"

"It's no use Max," Alex laughed. "She's made up her mind, she'll just follow us if we leave her. Plus, leaving her behind means she's also vulnerable to attacks from...anyone really."

Isabel winked at Kyle," See?" Kyle only smiled back at her.

Liz smiled at her long time friend," Right, so my best place is with you guys."

Max knew Alex was right, it seemed no matter what he did the ones he loved would always be in some danger. Is this what Michael struggled with all the time, the guilt and helplessness. He looked at Michael who was simply glaring at the ground. "Everybody pack lightly then, necessities only." he rubbed his brow. "If you have extra cash bring it." he looked up into the group, "Someone needs to grab somethings for Maria." he absolutely planned on getting her back, bringing her things would only serve as motivation.

"I'll do it!" Both Michael and Liz replied.

Liz looked at Michael," You?"

Michael shrugged," She's got some stuff at my place." It was true, she managed to always leave something behind, he teased her about leaving it but never made her take it home. Liz nodded in understanding. If Maria's things were at Michael's place, there was no way she'd go alone to his place to get them. Especially since he knew Rath kissed her and she thought it was him. Too awkward.

"Lets say an hour?" Max asked and when Michael began to protest he stopped him. "No offense Michael but we all have...others we need to explain ourselves to. It would be easier if we didn't have them call the cops right away."

_Family_, Michael knew that was the word he wanted to say. Even Tess had to answer and explain herself to the sheriff. He felt lonely suddenly and was only reminded of why he was pushing Maria away to begin with. He was lonely and in turn could only make her feel lonely, he didn't know how to make her feel any other way sometimes. Things went well for a while, but it was always only a matter of time before he screwed it up, she didn't deserve any of it and neither did he. He always felt guilty, he knew she looked at Max and wondered where it went wrong with him-he wondered the same thing all the time.

"What about Maria's mom?" Michael asked.

"Leave that to my dad," Kyle explained. "She's out of town on business but she always calls my dad."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Making sense? Well if not the next few chapters should reveal a lot more.<p> 


	7. Helping the enemy

A/n: I know it's been a long, LONG time since I've updated but I've not forgotten about my stories. Just been a bit lazy, very busy, and I've bitten off more than I can chew in life. Anyway a few things to mention, as I've not forgotten about the story the time off has had an affect. I cannot remember in it's entirety what I was planning on doing with the story; a bit irritating because I was totally excited but at the same time I get to be creative an fill in the blanks which often ends up being better for the story. I literally had to print all previous chapters of this story and read it again, lots of mistakes and I wear I check for them, but that's besides the point. I've had some comments on Rath's lack of a written in accent, my response is I'm not comfortable with it. I know for my x-men stories I did nightcrawlers accent but that's because x-men is a comic and I've actually seen his accent written. With Rath I am just lost, it's not as simple as replacing w's with v's. I know I could probably look at the transcripts of the episodes but that's more than I'm willing to do since I'm only going to get busier. I know I've mentioned I write as an outlet before, and I've been writing just not this story but printing it all out, now I can so expect more. No more 6+ month breaks. It pisses me off when fanfictions don't get finished- especially Roswell ones. I feel like I've read all the ones I'm going to ever read.

But guess you can't guess why I had such a dry update spell...I finished Roswell. Yep, finished season three and I tried not to dislike it, I didn't want the previous things I heard about season three of Roswell to guide me but there was just so much with it, not even wrong just rushed, unfinished, poorly tended to and there was some wrong but finishing it left me disappointed yet obsessed...on with the chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Helping the enemy<p>

It was bright out but not because it was sunny, in fact it was still raining- no it was pouring, it was just daytime. Maria was sore, her sleeping position had been cramped, her body was complaining now. She opened her eyes and saw she was alone. A slight sense of secuirity came over her. Islolation never felt so nice, but somehow it felt wrong. Wrong or not it also felt relaxing, as she tried to bath in the feeling she had a nagging feeling, it refused to let her be and every time she tried to just sit and be comfortable the feeling returned like a disturbing thought. Trying to fight it she grew more irritated until she groaned and glanced to the driver seat of the car. Alone…how nice-wait alone! She jolted entirely awake and looked around for Rath. Surely he wouldn't leave her unattended, plus it was raining cats and dogs where the hell could he be. It was cold-she could see her breath inside the car and when she touched the window a steam outline was left behind from the heat of her hand. A dark figure caught her eye and she realized it was Rath standing on the side of the road leaned against a tree waiting. She watched him for a moment before she figured that he could only be waiting for a vehicle to pass them. He was getting soaked and for a moment she remembered when Michael came to her window the first time, in the rain and in pain. She felt her heart stir in pain at the memory, she felt bad for Rath suddenly. Damn it, she was too soft-he kidnapped her and killed a man, but seeing him simply standing soaked to the bone and not knowing if he'd been out there for minutes or hours she felt something and she dared not focus on what she was feeling. She leaned back-she'd let him stay out there for as long as he liked, it would be his punishment and one of the only ones she could give. She looked at the ground around the car. They were stuck in a good foot of thick heavy mud and water, it was like thick semi solid water. They were stuck in good.

She shivered, it was fall season but where ever they were, she was certain she'd never been so cold, maybe they were up north or toward the east coast, her mom always said those areas had harsher winters . Roswell winters simply were not so harsh, and right now she was glad though preferring Roswell weather wasn't helping or comforting her much right now. She wrapped her arms around herself, waited and watched. Rath stood never moving to look behind him, never shifting his weight he just stood there. She couldn't see his hands but she was almost certain that he was holding something. Just as she focused on it she saw it was a stick maybe, no not a stick too straight and smooth for a stick. It wasn't the right shape for a bat, and it hit her, it was a pipe, she rolled her eyes. ~where the heck had he gotten that from?~ she thought. ~if he thinks someone will pick him up with that damn pipe he's crazy~ her eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind that he wasn't planning on waiting for someone to pull over out the kindness of their hearts. No he was going to make someone stop.

As if on some sort of unlucky cue a vehicle appeared down the street. She saw Rath grip it tighter and hide it flush to his body, sticking out a hitchhikers thumb. She gasped and rushed out the car. She was cold and everything she touched seemed to be slippery. So cold in fact, cold she could hardly feel that she was grabbing the door handle but she didn't have time to focus on it, she hurried as the vehicle approached quickly but began to slow to a stop. ~don't pull over~ she prayed.

She was afraid of what he would do to them, to whoever it was. She ran as fast as she could, as hard as she could. The ground was mushy with water and her feet began to sink as soon as it came in contact with the soil but she couldn't let it stop her. She felt her heart racing in fear, in panic, in anxiety, in the need to pump more blood so she could move faster. Rath didn't seem to notice her at all and before he could even begin to step forward towards the slowing car, she beat him to it. Zooming past him she didn't notice his shocked face, he reached out to grab her, stop her but he was a second too late but she felt the slightly weak tug at her sleeve. She nearly didn't slow down soon enough and rushed into the side of the car with a thud.

"You kids ok?" the old woman asked concerned with Maria's urgency, her out of breath state and frantic expression. The woman looked like she was a farmer; jeans and a long sleeved collared shirt but not for interviews, more like work. She looked fit. "It's pouring like a rain forest out here."

Maria turned to Rath who was glaring at her, he was ready to use force on her. She swallowed hard," Honey," the word felt foreign leaving her mouth and Rath gave a slightly amused look. "Go back to the car I've got this," she said pretending to be sweet in the presence of the old woman. He stepped to her, not too eager to believe her," I promise." her eyes begged him and he gripped the pipe so hard she thought he'd swing it at her. He didn't go towards the car but he didn't step back either, she figured it was as good as it was going to get. She didn't feel relief yet, and she wouldn't-not until the woman was gone.

"We're ok," she turned to the woman and noticed a small child in the back seat sleeping soundly. She was glad she got there in time. Turning towards the woman, she felt a pull of hope-probably one similar to what Rath may have been feeling when he spotted the car. "Got friends on the way actually but we don't know where we are. My friends don't know where to look for us and-"

"Yonder, Yonder Tenessee." she smiled and looked at Rath. "You kids need a rid-"

"No, but thank you," Maria replied without hesitation and began to step backward reluctantly, wanting to take the woman up on her offer and just escape to civilization.

The woman nodded," Blessings be with you two," she smiled sweetly as Maria backed away pulling off slowly but quickly and cautiously picking up speed.

She looked at Rath who was still glaring and began to immediately explain herself while he still seemed calm enough to digest words. She glared at the pipe in Rath's hand," and what were you going to do with that thing huh?" she began to nag "You were going to kill her, take her car and leave her here, and there was a baby. You can't be near a baby; it scares me to think about it."

He smiled slightly and it was a creepy 'I can't believe this' or 'I want you dead smile'. Oddly she'd seen her mom give it to her when she found Michael in her bed," This is a rarely traveled road, it's mostly gravel, we could be stuck here for a helluva long time!" his voice was firm, he was mad. "Think you can stall for a few hours and hope your friends use the time wisely," he laughed wickedly. "We could be here for days and they wouldn't even be close." The confidence in his words scared her, he tilted his head," But go ahead have that hope. The next vehicle that comes I'm taking it whether it has one baby or 10."

Maria frowned because she believed him. With a stronger glare she decided to wait. She would wait outside in the rain with him, just in case. They stood far enough apart and concentrated on the road. She was surprised Rath hadn't made a move to enforce his power over her but she was certainly happy about it. The tension between them was thick, neither said anything. They were completely soaked, and cold. For the longest time no one said anything, they didn't even actively acknowledge each other. Maria realized suddenly that she could get very sick, Rath probably wouldn't but she probably would and she partially hoped for it.

She wasn't sure she could risk getting sick, least not unless she was able to pass it onto him somehow but aliens didn't get sick as far as she knew, least not from the flu, hell as far as they knew. She was about to turn and walk towards the car but she heard something. Looking towards the source of the noise she waited anxiously, it was definantly a big vehicle. For some reason she expected to see her friends coming to the rescue but she knew it was near impossible that it could be them. Then she saw it, there was a school bus headed their way and Rath was walking into the street a very determined look on his face. She followed him, she gripped his soaked shirt pulling him to the side.

~Don't even think about it~ her mind snapped but she was afraid he would become angered by the comments boldness and kept it in. He could see her rebellion on her face though and it pissed him off. He pushed her without much force and she fell into the dirt and mud that was the shoulder of the road and hurried back up. He almost turned to her to see if she was alright, he really didn't push her hard enough to fall yet she fell as if she were physically weak though compared to him she was. He was certain she hadn't lost her footing but it didn't matter, he turned toward the oncoming bus.

"Please no!" she shouted. "No powers!" she snapped as she saw his hand raise slightly, she wasn't sure she was screaming loud enough. The rain was drowning out her voice, keeping it from reaching her own ears so how could he even hear her? It didn't seem so loud before.

The bus began to honk as it approached, trying to urge him off the road and she stood as fast as she could. It wasn't very fast, her legs were wobbly and practically unresponsive to her demands, and the cold was making them painfully stiff. Her pants clung to her and the denim material weighed her down. When had moving her legs gotten so hard? She managed to stand and the world seemed to spin slightly. She felt herself falling forward ~Don't pass out!~ she ordered herself and she used the pull of gravity to ease into running, as soon as she could she ran towards him.

He seemed to sense her coming but didn't respond fast enough and she ended up tackling him. She'd seen Kyle do it enough times back in the day, it wasn't as easy as it looked and it didn't even look easy. Knocking him off his feet they fell to the ground and rolled further into the street. The weight of their own rolling bodies embedding some rocks, and other material, into their clothes and skin. She may have gotten him but he recovered quickly and easily gained control of the situation. With a swift movement Maria could not dare follow he had her pinned to the ground. The bus stopped and opened its doors, kids stuck their heads out, little colorful hooded faces looked on with curiosity. They were so small, Maria could barely remember being that small.

"I told you I'd do this!" he snapped threateningly reminding her that her actions had severe consequences. "Watch me!" He punched the ground scaring her with how close he hit to her face. She'd felt the splatter of impact, she heard it so close to her ears and she swore her hair was caught under his fist. She heard a sloshing sound as he grabbed a handful of the soil, pulling strands of her hair out with its force. He mashed it over her eyes and up her nose. Taken by surprise she inhaled her shock lodging some of it in her throat. She began to cough violently and she felt his weight suddenly leave from her. ~no~ she knew already where he was going.

Maria began to yell to the bus driver as he stepped out coughing between her words," Tu *cough* Turn aroun *Cough cough cough* or speed through. The kids *cough* are in danger!" the man noticed Rath pick up the fallen pipe and hurried back in fearful. Rath began to run back into the street and towards the bus.

Maria heard the bus driver yelling at the kids very harshly to put their windows up, she felt terrible, those kids were so small and probably afraid. She hated to be associated with the image of terror. She wiped her eyes of the dirt but some grains made it past her lids stinging the naked organs that were her eyes. Automatically her eyes filled with tears. She heard kids screaming and stinging or not, she opened her eyes wide and saw Rath getting smaller in her blurry sight. She stood; she could make out enough shapes to know what she should be running toward.

"R-Rath! RATH! No please RATH!" she called out, as she hurried after him.

He froze so suddenly he stumbled. He didn't know what it was...actually he did but it was stupid so why did he stop? He already knew though, it was the first time she called him by his name, slowly he turned to her. She was running towards him, and begging. When she noticed he stopped she stopped. Her eyes were pleading; even from the distance he could feel them begging him. She walked towards him and as she did so he walked away from the bus to the side of the road. Seeing the dirt on her face made him feel bad. ~Michael can keep his damn feelings when I kill him~ he thought angrily. The driver stepped on it and flew past them. He tensed when she got close, and when she stopped just before him he glared at her.

"Fuck are you doing to me?" he asked, he really wondered. Nothing he felt or did made much sense to him anymore, how on earth did Michael handle her?

She reached for him, he expected her to hit him, and he would have honestly expected a slap to reality, but instead she placed a hand on his hand, the one holding the weapon. Her hand retreated immediately, touching him was downright scary but she forced herself to reach out again. He felt electricity pass through him as her hand touched his. Their hands were pruned, wet, dirty and freezing. She looked up to him.

"Thanks." she looked down as soon as the words left her mouth, they were full of relief. Her voice was terribly sincere "No kids, stay away from kids. I'll tell you how to get the damn car out." She was thankful but she was nearly certain that the moment he gathered himself back to normal he'd not be so easy to persuade, and she wasn't even sure how she did it this time.

He stared at her," What?" She pulled him towards the car and he realized what he'd done. He felt the Michael inside him give in and he became frustrated. "Fuck you!" he snapped. "If you knew how to do that you should have said so from the very beginning. You can't expect me to believe you can pull the car out, I tried with my hands and it's a bitch! If I use my powers I may lose our ride and shelter!"

Even with all his complaining and scolding he never pulled his hand from hers, and he still let her lead him. They stood before the car and Maria pointed. "...with your powers." she said simply.

"Bitch, you forget who I am. I destroy shit. Michael destroys! I'm no use in this sitch little girl sorry to break it to ya." He was trying desperately to be Rath, the old Rath and all he could think to do was curse, he was good at cursing-it was one of those instant offenses that he liked to pull.

"Michael can do more than destroy! You have the same powers right?" she snapped having been offended by his statement, he just didn't know Michael like she did, and waited for his reply. He looked at her searching her features for any sign of deceit. He found none, what he found was determination, he wasn't sure if it was left over from the stunt with the bus or what but he felt as if she were telling him he were more than he thought he was. Looking away from her almost disappointingly he just knew It wasn't true though, she really meant Michael was more than he thought he was and by the fact that they were so alike, he was to. She was still waiting for his response, and feeling suddenly powerless before her he only nodded. "Then you can do it, you are useful and this is perfect for you. I can try to teach you."

He stared at her as if waiting for the punch line. Was she serious? Did he seriously believe her? "...crazy," His tone wasn't as harsh as he meant it to be.

"No, thank Tess," for some reason when she said Tess's name she paused and felt as if she were remembering something. She thought hard for a moment and the feeling disappeared and she was so shocked by the feeling that she wasn't entirely sure she felt it in the first place. A tug on her hand from Rath brought her back to reality and she pulled her hand free from his, somehow she hadn't notice they were even touching until now. Her previous thought came to her as if it had never left. "I was there when Michael learned this skill. He couldn't do it at first but he managed to use it eventually." she held out her hand towards the ground," Do this, it helps." He listened and held out his hand, at the ground. "When you use your powers you feel heat right?" another nod. " Tess says your powers are best at destroying because it's a type of raw power."

She spotted confusion on his face and groaned knowing she'd have to explain herself better. "Your type of raw power is massive whether you can control it or not, though it's easy not to control it and there for the heat you feel has no direction, no goal." she saw him thinking and when he nodded she continued," That very heat can be used to create a shield of sorts," she was almost stumbling on the words trying to remember how Tess had explained it to Michael. "What you usually do when you...destroy something is send it energy, you keep sending energy into the object you're trying to destroy until it explodes, you power isn't blowing things up, it's raw energy. Send too much of it anywhere and anything will blow." a slightly confused look. "A balloon, it isn't air that makes the balloon pop it's too much air." he seemed to understand. she realized she mentioned more than she wanted to and cleared her throat. "Send energy out and try and morph it into a ball first." He looked hesitant and she kept going.

"Like making doughnut shapes with smoke. Better yet, think of your fire trick," she scratched her head, Tess didn't explain this part-she was on her own. Rath looked at her confusion and suddenly didn't feel so confident in her words anymore. "Stay with me," she demanded angry at her own mental limitations, if only she were smarter at these things like Liz or Alex. "I took three years of remedial biology and I can't remember a damn thing!" she groaned and Rath smiled at her. Her heavy emotion from earlier seemed to fly away and she returned as an innocent teen, the one he had kissed just days ago. Oddly he was glad she was still in there. "Got it!" she clasped her hands so enthusiastically he jumped. "Fire needs fuel to sustain itself and grow, but _your _fire doesn't. You produce it, it feeds only on the oxygen and it only grows when you make it, grow I mean" more confusion and she groaned. "Make a damn fireball first!" she had been so proud of her explanation.

He was feeling particularly vulnerable and felt insulted that she knew more about his powers than he did but he listened to her. Using the tree covering them and his own body to shelter his flame he brought it out. He experimented with making it grow and shrink and then he tried to do what she said, make it into a ball. It danced about in unnatural shapes. Using his free hand he traced a ball around his flame and imagined he was caging it, it worked and he smiled happily despite himself. Why the hell didn't he do this before? He never knew he could do that, he never had a reason to and he never tried. Maria smiled; glad to have been able to lead him into the right direction.

~Hopefully in the future he'll return the favor~ she thought.

"Now no fire, just energy...send it out," she held her hand out again and he followed her actions. The fire was gone and he repeated his earlier actions just this time without fire. He did as told and for a while he thought nothing was happening. Fire was easier, it didn't require thought at all but this energy crap was a tad draining. Could he do it, last time he made this move he..., suddenly he stopped trying. She felt him shaking next to her and she gripped his arm, he pulled away almost violently and stared at her. It was a total Michael type mood swing.

"Shit man, I can't." was his simple reply, it was said in frustration and he brought his hand to his chest as if protecting it from her. "I can't." The fireball was the extent of what he was able to do. She glared at him and when she pulled his arm out again to make him repeat his steps he snatched it away again and looked away ashamed. "Nothing was even happening!"

"Wrong," her voice was soft, she had not meant to be nice to him, she wanted him to become frustrated and to suffer but he was so much like Michael she felt like a monster for even trying to make things difficult for him. He had made it seem he was the true 'Rath' the first time they met but he obviously wasn't much different developmentally from Michael. He had shortcomings, very human ones, and while he may remember his past life he didn't remember enough if she was helping him with his powers. "See?" she kneeled down," Touch." He stared at her, pain in his eyes confusing her. Hesitantly he kneeled and felt the grassy spot he was so focused on just a minute ago...it was warm, the cold soaking ground had turned warm and even dried a bit, though it was quickly becoming wet again.

Maria wasn't sure how similar he was to Michael, but the expression he gave was something she felt familiar with, he was hiding something "Tell me what's wrong." she sighed. "Not that I care about the issue itself but it's going to block you from progressing and if you can't do this," she pointed towards the car," then you're going to hurt people."

He stood contemplating on whether to tell her. He didn't want to, he shouldn't but he was tempted. Her voice was so soft and she was, in a way, cooperating with him. When he took too long she placed a hand on his shoulder, she didn't know what else to do. He looked pained and she wondered if he was being forced just as much as she was to carry on with whatever plan. He didn't know what about her simple gesture sent him in a daze but he turned to her. His body remembering how Michael felt about her and mixing with his own feelings. He didn't want to admit it but he too was beginning to feel things for her, although he wasn't sure what the feelings were and what it meant. She was innocent, she was crazy, and she was irritating and beautiful. She had no idea about any of it and it only seemed to add to her odd attraction. She looked at him for answers, she was asking him so many questions with her eyes.

Those eyes, liquid jades. They stood so prominently on her face, her hair was soaked and weighed down, sticking to exposed skin which was overly hydrated from the rain, overly tight from the cold weather but her eyes was something the weather couldn't change. He stepped towards her and she stood still not wanting to step back like her body would automatically do with Michael. She didn't want to trap herself, she wanted to always have a way out with him. He leaned into her, seeking out the curves of her body. She became more still with every move closer to her he made, and when he reached a point her eyes began to cross she looked straight ahead. She felt his heated body before she felt the weight and pressure of it.

What the hell was she supposed to do in this situation? she remained still and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his head move closer to hers. ~Crap what's he doing~ she thought frantically. She got her answer when he simply rested his chin between her neck and shoulder. He was surprisingly warm, and her skin suctioned to his with the wet barrier, his hands rested on her hips with an all too familiar weight. She was so afraid of what he was going to do and he could sense it but he wasn't planning on doing anything, he just needed the little bit of peace she never knew she offered with her eyes. She shut her eyes tighter preparing to fight him at the first wrong move. Granted him touching her was wrong but she felt if she didn't please him just a little he'd throw a fit and do something she'd only end up blaming herself for. If a simple hug would keep him from doing that then she could live with herself. Still her body betrayed her, the hug was the first sign of something familiar in days, her body welcomed it.

Then she gasped as she got a flash of something, of the man-the trucker. She was seeing him from Rath's eyes, from behind as he spoke to her and fumbled with a receipt. He held up a hand, ~this would be quick.~ it was Rath's thought passing through her own mind as if it had been her own thought. He'd simply knock the man off his feet with a light blast, enough to scare him and hurt him a little but that's not what happened. His tattoos glowed and a surge of power left him with a burning sensation what left no evidence. It was more that ever came out at any given time ever before, it left him so pained and disoriented he couldn't talk.

Then he realized what happened, he'd killed a man. He killed a man in front of Maria, it wouldn't make things easier at all. ~He's fucking dead, beyond dead~ It was different than Killing Zan, he never used his powers for it, and in that moment when his power was sent to the man he got glimpses of his pain in the last moments of his life, and the life he was leaving behind. Physcial pain so great he actually checked to see if he was bleeding somewhere, if felt like he was bleeding through his pores. Mental pain of the man's daughter that Maria reminded him of-he wanted to protect them both. ~Poor man.~ He felt terrible, for killing the man and for the first time, he felt bad for killing Zan. Not bad because he missed Zan, not bad because he left Ava without anyone to understand and confide in but bad because Zan had really not deserved what he got. ~Was heaven and hell just for humans~ he wondered in that moment. Suddenly it felt like there were four people inside him; his self, Michael, Maria and that man and all of them hated him. Yes, in that moment he hated himself for what he was, for what he wasn't. The emotions, the thoughts, they all overwhelmed him and unable to speak he focused on Maria. She was scared stiff, literally, and nothing would ever take the image of shock and fear in her eyes, out of his mind. He would remember them forever.

She stepped back suddenly and Rath looked at her, he narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw hers tearing up. Did his touch really disgust her that much? "You didn't mean to kill him did you?" Her words were low, her voice trembling. He realized she got a vision of him, and why he was afraid to use his hand to do the simple task she was trying to teach him to do. ~Humans can get visions from us?~ he never knew, it wasn't in any of Michael's memories or the ones he got from Maria but then again he only got a small percent of what was possible to get from them.

Maria stared at him in disbelief, she knew now that he didn't trust himself. She felt torn, she wanted to hate him, wanted to believe he was a monster so then she could always know where she stood...against him but the more she learned, the more human he came off. The more relate-able he became, the more she understood and hated herself for it. "Don't worry-forget it for now..." was her reply it was cold and emotionless yet still signature Maria babbling, she wanted to hurt him but it felt like deep down she was hurting Michael and she couldn't bring herself to do it, at least not so deeply and not just yet," Just try."

He would have cried if he remembered how, he knew what a challenge it was for her to not rub it in his face. If it were him he'd be such an instigator, to the point where the other person would consider suicide. He'd done it before. He held out his hand again and focused like she told him, a new confidence building. He couldn't believe how much better he felt after she said those words to him. ~don't worry~ he waited for the heat to build up into a light and she smiled weakly. "Hollow it out...it is solid energy right now, fill it with space and air, then the shell will become hard and solid- a shield." How could some one's words turn so cold so fast, how could she cut him with a tone...how did she get in his mind in the first place?

It was easier said than done. It required a lot of concentration and every time he got somewhere it seemed to pop or deflate. Anger built inside of him as he thought of his dupe, he wondered how good at it he was already. Maria saw him struggling ~Good~ she thought bitterly but she knew she had to help him. She wasn't sure how much more patience he had and how much more cooperative he planned on being. With an idea in mind she began to step away, if he was so much like Michael then maybe he needed the same type of motivation. He continued on, trying hard, never slipping even a side glance from his target. Some minutes passed before he looked around and saw no one, he frowned and turned around hoping to see her. All concentration was lost and he was alert. ~What the hell!~

"Hey!" He looked up and saw Maria in the damn tree, She was very high up, wobbly and unstable. She only intended to break a branch and make him use his new skill without thinking but of course it backfired. She heard a crack and felt herself falling, and he panicked, she needed to be alive. He wanted her alive. Holding out his hands to catch her he swore when he realized he wasn't anywhere near her, but he caught her, sort of. He created that shield she spoke of, she was on it. He stomped towards her and held out his arms to really catch it, his shield kept her a good few inches from his actual grasp but he did it without thinking ~could I do it again?~ he wondered but then a breath later he had his answer ~Not right away~, he could feel his energy draining rapidly.

"Damnit woman, the hell-"

She had her hand over her heart and slid from his grasp," So not what I meant to do!" she scolded herself. "Michael had the same issue. He was blowing up rocks and it caused the larger ones to fall, I would have been seriously injured or worse if he didn't learn under the pressure. I think you needed the same motivation. I just meant to cause a branch to fall."She had honestly hoped she would have died for a moment, that he had not caught her. Then it would all be over. It would have also ruined his plans and her friends would have ended their journey to find her. She knew better though, if she had died they'd take revenge. Not dying scared her half to death, the thought made her smile at the irony.

"So you jump from a tree?!" His anger surprised her.

"I told you I didn't jump I fell. When I said Michael got it eventually, well really his motivation was saving me, he cared enough for me that he didn't want me hurt. But you...I think in your case you needed to stop thinking and let your body just react." she was still on the ground. She didn't exactly believe her own words. Standing up she became dizzy, weak...too weak to continue to stand so she fell.

This time he caught her with his hands, his arms held her around the waist tightly. It wasn't the best angle to hold her but at least he caught her, her body was pure dead weight for a moment. He watched as her eyes seemed to close from exhaustion but opened again," What's happening?" he asked.

"I haven't eaten in days," she said," I'm weak and we're still in the damn rain"

Guilt hit him hard and very sudden, he'd taken her from home at night and knocked her out. When she woke she was up for a bit before she cried herself to sleep when she thought they'd die in a car crash. Then when he did get food she pulled that stunt with the truck driver he dropped it and ran off. He thought of how he did eat at the hotel and even at the taco hut, but she had not. He kept what food he did bring for her from her because she was always making him angry somehow. She must be starving! He picked her up bridal style. She was too weak to protest beyond a verbal shriek. He put her in the back seat-gently for one, and used his power of heat to dry her off and warm her up.

She watched him return outside and use his new found skill to force the car out of the mud, it took a while but he did it. Placing balls of energy under the car and thrusting it with the force of his new ability. Hopping into the driver's seat he looked at her in the rear view mirror, she was leaning against the window. Drying himself off he began to drive again and less than 30 minutes later he arrived at a diner. He was gentle with her this time; he opened the door for her and began to assist her out.

"I can make it on my own," she replied," I still have use of my arms and legs after all."

"This is all I can do for you," he replied, seriously and honestly. She stared at him unsure of how she should take the information. "Let me do this for you before I come to my senses."

"You're getting the food, right now that's the best thing." her stomach growled loudly and she saw him frown, he really had not meant to starve her of all things.

She'd gone so long without food the entire menu looked good, usually she was a bit of a picky eater when she went to a new place but today she didn't care. Seeing people seated around them eating she felt actual hunger pains. She rested her head on the table and pointed to what she wanted when the server came. When the appetizers came Maria practically lunged at her server to get them. She ate as much as she could as fast as she could, it earned her stares from people around her. Rath only watched her amazed at how fast she could eat.

He enjoyed watching her, he could see her literally become more alive as she continued to eat. What started off as desperate hunger, the need for food turned into appreciation for what she was eating and then pure enjoyment. Even when he was certain she must be getting full she kept eating simply because she could. She seemed to forget what her situation was as she watched TV and occasionally laughed at what she saw, she kind of couldn't help it. In a way it was what she imagined a last meal to feel like it, and if it was her last she'd damn sure enjoy it.

"What a dumb commercial," she replied as she continued to eat without looking. Rath watched her as he noticed she had nearly emptied her plate of chicken tenders and she didn't seem to notice. When she was done she reached down to the plate still watching TV, when she felt nothing but the plate she felt around still not looking down and slowly she looked down at her plate. She pouted unintentionally, she had eaten everything. Looking at Rath's plate she noticed he'd barely eaten.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

He shrugged," Full actually, the serving size was so big for me, seems that the further south I goo the bigger the propoetions."

She reached over and grabbed his plate; beginning to eat what he had not touched. She laughed and even began to make conversation with the people surrounding them.

"They always do that!" Maria snapped playfully angry. "They advertise for hair removal but the person in the ad that is using the product is already hairless as they're demonstrating!"

"The weight loss infomercials are the worst!" another woman added.

Rath listened as the surrounding women all seemed to have a shared experience in their hate for infomercials. He was just happy they were talking about that and not something romantic, or man bashing. After a while Maria turned to him.

"Can I get Desert?" she asked planning to milk him for all he was worth.

"You seem better," was his reply, she could surely survive of what she just ate-probably for a week; two rounds of appetizers, a main course and some of his food.

She looked at him like he should know better. "It takes a lot to be Maria Deluca." she proclaimed.

He laughed at her and nodded," Fine then desert."

She really felt loads better, she couldn't help her energy level and she realized that she was too hyper, even for her. Still she would take total advantage, this were ok now but one wrong move and it would be days before she saw even a drop of water. They took desert to go, and after eating till she was beyond full she couldn't resist sleeping. The car ride was too smooth, the air was fresh-it had stopped raining and the sun was out. Given her current situation, the day turned out pretty damn well but she was seriously wondering, how was everybody back home.

* * *

><p>Oh and I was very upset when the Roswell desert skies site suddenly went down. Literally I was reading a story on my phone and tried to go to the next page and it was gone-never to be reached again. Except when using the wayback machine site-it's genius, my phone is so old I can't access it unless it's on my computer. I'm usually in the dark when it comes to tech swavy shortcuts, or whatever but I was so damn happy I figured I'd share the info just in case there was one person who would benefit because finding that site was what jump started my continuation of this fanfiction.<p> 


	8. Distance

So somehow I squeezed in this chapter between classes, studying, and life. Mainly because it was already written from way back in February was it, just some mild changes and polishing. Thanks for the reviews and everything, sometimes I forget about my stories and think-who really reads this stuff anyway. During my hiatus I took a creative thinking class and I don't know if it's noticeable at all but it helped with my writing. I really try to think things through now instead of making it up as I go. Anyway another chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 distance<p>

They gathered around Isabel, in a séance like circle, she was preparing to dream walk Maria again even though it was midday. It simply had to be done, they have to have at least a general direction to head towards otherwise they could end up further away from her than when they started. If this didn't work they were screwed, and everybody feared what Michael would do if that were to happen. She grew up with Michael, but never once had she been fearful of what he was capable of. No matter the situation, Michael was Michael but the Michael standing before her now was someone she felt she never met; so focused, so worried, so afraid yet extremely hopeful at the same time. But his hope was depended on her and her ability to help him connect with Maria, it was almost too much pressure. Michael held her hands and it began, it was easier than last time because she was actually asleep, the journey felt the exact same as before but shorter, maybe because his mind could find her faster. Michael stood in her dream for a moment watching unsure if her dreams could hurt him of even if he was in the right dream. He was in a jungle, but it wasn't normal. The leaves had blood dripping from them, nothing so sinister looking should ever be able to conjure itself up in Maria's mind, she was too damned lively, even when she was mad she was joyfully alive. He walked around and realized blood covered the ground, what did it all mean-all this blood coloring and why a jungle? He came upon an opening, where there was no blood just natural green colored grass and the few normal looking trees all leading to a truck. And there Maria sat with a man he didn't recognize and he observed wondering if he should be worried. ~who the hell is he?~

"Sorry I couldn't save you, I got you killed in fact." she was apologizing in her typical babble way but as if it were an accent he could detect, Michael noticed even her babbling was different; slower, quieter and her voice much shakier. She was holding her hand above this random guys hand, afraid to actually touch him but wanting to all the same. She even kneeled and stared at the wedding band on his finger. "I'm so terribly sorry." Michael watched waiting to be alarmed by something, anything.

The man's features twisted and he began to scold Maria, he was yelling, veins popping but there was no sound just the image of an angry man. Maria cried and cried and continued to apologize. Michael felt his heart breaking, he wasn't sure if she was dreaming of something real or not. The man raised his hand to hit her and Michael intervened unable to watch further.

"Maria?!" he questioned firmly and she opened her eyes to look at him, the trucker was gone, turned to stone instantly.

"Michael?" she asked and looked up at the man frozen in mid yell, his hand raised, his features weren't really his. The man had been so nice she simply could not imagine him angry but this generic face took its place and gave her the scolding she felt she deserved," Are you here to scold me to." She paused and Michael took a moment to look at her, she wasn't really looking at him. In fact she hadn't turned from the trucker, she looked at him and finally touched him stoned hand," I'm not surprised I'm dreaming about you actually," She removed her hand, and smiled at him, it was a sad smile. "You can't scream at me here," she stood, a white dress stained in blood covering every inch of her from the neck down, only her hands and face were bare. She turned to him and began to walk towards him. "You can't push me away in my own dream either!" He didn't move, couldn't move, the image of her in blood shocking him stiff. She was suffering, that much was obvious, and moving further from him, from them all. He was determined to find her but the odds were looking terribly dim, and her eyes told him that she knew that fact all too well. She reached him and hugged him without a moment's hesitation; she was bolder than she had ever been in reality. The hug was like a lover's embrace, but wait- something felt odd about this Michael.

He noticed her suspicion, her angered confusion and found his voice "I'm the real one, I'm dream walking with you." he shifted nervously, he was happy to see her but strangely he didn't know what to do. "How are you?" She seemed a bit horrified to hear he was real her eyes gave him this look that told him to get away but then she smiled. Was she beginning to confuse him and Rath? "Better yet, where are you- do you know?"

There was a pause as she took serious thought to his question; there was no way she would even try to explain what happened already. "Better now" Michael frowned unsure if he believed her. "I don't think there is a way out of this."

Michael glared at her," Don't you dare give up that easy, we're coming and I'm going to Kill Rath." he stated. "Now tell me where you are."

His tone was lovingly harsh and she felt warmth, a sense of comfort she was yearning for. She could not resist him when he was this way, hardly was he ever really determined to the point that he never looked away from her, and he had not once even blinked since they began to speak. "I'm in Tennessee but we're still driving. I don't know where he's taking me or why." she stepped towards him.

"I know, we can't make sense of it either," Michael sighed. "Try and find out for us, we'll try to always dream walk with you."

"Are you mad at me?" Maria asked. If she never saw him again she had to know. "I last saw you and I was angry-"

"Don't worry about it, we're coming for you, we all are." He reached out to hold her hand; she made the slightest movement to avoid his touch. She was worried he'd get a vision of the worst kind from her and she wasn't ready to face that sort of thing yet. That small motion struck all kinds of fear and anxiety in the both of them, it spoke volumes. Maria hoped he didn't notice but by the way he stared at her hand said he had indeed noticed. Michael looked at her unable to hide his hurt; it wasn't a vulnerable look though. It was the same look he gave her every time he tried to distance himself; it was as if he was saying 'fine have it your way'. "Has he hurt you?"

Maria thought for a moment, it was not the easiest of questions," Nothing fatal, nothing physical I just am so confused with the situation. I hate him, I know I do. I hate that he has your face."

"Why didn't you leave when the sheriff came?" He had tried not to attack her about it but he needed to know, it had been bugging him since it happened and nothing he came up with sounded plausible.

Maria stared at him, shocked. She actually took a full step back. His voice held accusation towards her and it felt like a betrayal "I miss you to," her voice held vicious sarcasm and she felt an argument coming. She took a deep breath not knowing how much time they had; she'd really hate herself if he left while they were arguing when they could be helping. She let out a breath and it literally looked like she was giving up. "I didn't want him to die, that sheriff" Michael was surprised by her swift change in attitude. "Rath killed a man who tried to help me and I cannot live with myself if I let it happen again. I know him taking me means no good can come to you-any of you," she looked away again. "but I also cannot let him kill others so I can escape, I'd never even get far..." anger built up in her,"…I cannot Michael I'm sorry."

"Don't worry we're coming." The words were being repeated but he was saying them differently every time, he didn't like her answer but it was typical Maria so it was at least a good sign. He knew it was a lose-lose situation, either she'd be tortured by the death she'd bring to others or she'd been seen as an almost willing hostage only to be tortured later.

Maria gave him a worried look," You should know…He's more powerful than...he's powerful; something is giving him more power Michael I know it. If he had this much power before…then Max would be dead and...how long are you going to be able to stay in my dream?"

"Depends on Isabel, it's tiring for her." Maria nodded and he looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry it had to happen to you," a heavy sigh," I saw it...through a vision I saw it-what happened to you...that night I mean." He groaned knowing he sounded less than supportive.

She looked away from him knowing he probably saw the kiss between her and Rath. "I thought he was you." it was her attempt at an apology; she became red from embarrassment and remembered the one kiss they did share.

"I know." was his simple reply. "I know." He noticed her look but was unsure of what to make of it.

"You guys are running blind." she stated.

"We think it's Khivar," Maria looked at him, it couldn't be...could it. Michael took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her what they managed to uncover so far.

_Isabel_

Again, Isabel couldn't be seen, still she was watching everything but she was so far away she couldn't hear or tell what the two were doing. She looked around expecting to see _him_, to feel him near her. And he was there waiting, this time she could see him. We'll see only what she'd been seeing, his outline, and a walking shadow. He held out his arm and she took it and sat on a platform that he conjured from nowhere.

"Am I dreaming you?" she asked him silently.

"No," there was that voice that made her weak; he held her close as they sat. "I'm really here invading your powers."

The words frightened her but she smiled despite herself. "You know what we're planning then?" she asked.

"No, I impose on your powers but I cannot hear what's going on, I only see. Think of it as…a side effect from the intrusion." he told her honestly. "I already know without having to ask, you will come to me. But darling Vilandra?" he let his words hang and she looked up at him. "I will never hurt you; you know this to be true. I love you." He said the words so easily, she still had trouble expressing her love to Alex, and these odd meetings with Khivar didn't help in anyway.

"You will hurt Max." She glared, though she felt quite silly since she couldn't glare at him like she could anybody else, he had no features to focus on.

"Max?" he questioned.

"Yes Max," she couldn't see why he was so confused," Max," s he repeated when he didn't seem to catch on, then it hit her, he was calling her Vilandra and had not yet learned her real name. "Zan is named Max here on earth and I…" should she really tell him her name,"… am Isabel."

"Max," he said the name again showing no emotion as the words pass through his lips. "Isabel." she reached out to touch his face, strangely him saying her real name made her frown; she preferred the way the name Vilandra sounded as he said it. "No good," he hated the names. "Zan is the enemy. Don't worry you will remember why in time."

"Remember what?" she was getting sick and tired of not knowing, of being played with and of knowing that unless she did remember he'd have the upper hand. "Tell me, show me, prove it."

"I don't know if it's possible." he replied.

She actually smiled," Something you can't seem to do?" she was mocking him...big mistake. He wasn't one of her friends, he wasn't at all predictable. He grabbed her and forced her body to his, he kissed her and she kissed him back before she knew what was going on. She opened her eyes trying to stop, she may look like Vilandra and even naturally react to him like Vilandra but she was still Isabel and she was with Alex, not Khivar.

Upon opening her eyes she saw him, really saw him. The same muscular build but there was actual flesh. His skin was the same as hers, pale, smooth, firm. He had a head full of dirty blond hair; it didn't seem to glow like hers. In fact it was adorned by some sort of crown, not one that sat on his head like she was used to seeing on earth, instead it wrapped around his head like a head band but it was so beautiful. It was simple, made of a metal she knew was alien, it was decorated by carvings. He looked so refined, so commanding, she felt intimidated yet comfortable. He wore robes, she knew she recognized them but she didn't understand why. He wore armor made of the same metal.

"Khivar?" she questioned breathlessly. He looked like a king-almost medieval, yet futuristic.

"The natural me," he didn't speak the words but she heard them.

His eyes were a deep unnatural color, almost black but she knew it seemed more like a purple. His hand reached for her hesitantly but withdrew after it only moved a fraction of an inch. Her hand, Vilandra's hand reached for his retreating hand. Isabel wasn't Vilandra anymore, she was watching like it was a movie. She wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real, an illusion, or a memory but she felt what was going on. It felt so real it unnerved her.

Fear.

Vilandra looked fearful and desperate as she reached for Khivar, they were in a palace of sorts and they looked around trying to keep out of sight. Khivar let her lead him into a corridor. He seemed mad at her and Isabel felt nothing but more fear as Khivar knelt down onto his knees. Vilandra tried to follow him by going onto her own knees but Khivar held her still a hold of her waist. Isabel touched her own waist able to feel that pressure of his touch. He began to lift up her royal dress and Isabel was horrified. ~Is this what I think it is~ she asked herself.

"What do you think it is?" Khivars voice asked, it wasn't the Khivar she was watching it was the one showing her this, he wasn't around to be seen but he could obviously see her.

She felt herself blush," I'm not about to watch my former self having...relations!" Seeing it wasn't what she was afraid of most, it was feeling it, though both were horrifying. Her body felt a wave of nausea hit as she rejected the idea physically.

Nothing more was said and she watched as Khivar's head disappeared under the long dress, she felt his breath on her legs as he moved up her body. Not sexually but it was certainly intimate and he was getting dangerously close to areas Alex hadn't ventured yet. She swipped at her legs as if she could managed to control what she was seeing. Her breathing stopped when he was oh so close, it continued when he past the area and rested his head on her belly. The dress had no defined waist; it just flowed allowing him unlimited access to whatever he wanted. A strange realization hit her; she looked at her own belly and saw it grow. She screamed, and the image was suddenly gone, torn violently from her mind but still she screamed.

She looked at him, he wasn't a shadow anymore. "That wasn't what I intended you to see."

Isabel felt sick, she was suddenly searching for the belly that was there a second ago, and she laid her hands on her belly and sighed. For some reason she wasn't as happy as she knew she should been that the image was gone. She looked at Khivar who looked very hurt for a moment before he became cold in an instant. Isabel felt as if she was weakening and remembered her purpose for talking to him; she still needed to find out as much as she could. Besides he didn't seem like he was going to explain what she saw-experienced in any detail.

"No explanation?!" she snapped. "My belly just-" she lifted her shirt to check, it was flat like she remembered it to be. "It just exploded!"

"I have thought about how to explain that to you, I'm not prepared to make known to you exactly what you just saw."

She wanted to yell, she wanted to curse, she wanted answers but obviously she wasn't going to get them. "Maria is not the enemy." she replied suddenly, more than happy to focus on something else. "Why hurt Maria?" what she had just seen only served to confuse her more.

"She is not the enemy," He agreed, and Isabel was thankful that there seemed to be no hostility in his voice," in fact I need her. If you wish I will return her directly to you when she served her purpose to me."

Isabel looked at him curiously, this wasn't the vicious man she had imagined at all and it made her feel almost guilty knowing that they were coming to end him. He obviously didn't plan on ending Maria. "What's her purpose?"

"It will render you speechless, you must wait."

"I don't like surprises that involve kidnapping my friends." simply saying the words made her feel more like Isabel and less like Vilandra.

"You'll like this one." he looked around, "You're powers are becoming weaker, your losing the connection."

"About this connection?" she began desperately. "Will it disappear if I..." she trailed unsure if simply the threat of letting everyone know would cause just as much damage as actually letting them know.

"You are the love of my life, I never once told you what to do, but remember I have your friend." The words weren't threatening in tone but somehow that made it worse.

As he said it she woke up with a start, Michael was panting tiredly. She remembered Khivar's words and took it as a threat to hurt Maria if she said anything. Michael looked at her. "She's passing through Tennessee."

"Already?" Liz exclaimed, "They must be driving non-stop." She realized her words weighed heavily on everyone's mind. Their faces fell, the motivation they once expressed overpowered by a dim reality brought forth by her words, she cursed herself-she was usually better than this.

"Then we have to drive nonstop as well," Max replied. "We'll take shifts at the wheel."

"Who is in what car?" Michael asked.

"Tess and Isabel should be together in whatever car since they don't need an open space to train..." his voice was commanding without being demanding," Girls and guys, how about that?" Max began, he wanted to place Liz in the vehicle with him but there were 7 people, if he tried to pair everybody up someone would always be a third wheel. "We will change if there is a problem of course."

"Tennessee it is then." Liz replied.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked Isabel, his hands on the nape of her neck fully prepared to start rubbing. Isabel was unsure if he was aware of how intimate the gesture was, he wasn't usually so forward or public. Isabel felt comfort in his touch, but while it was comforting it was also confusing. She also felt comfort when she knew Khivar was near. Her hands went to her belly. "You looked like you were having a hard time." Alex continued. Worry was evident in his features," We'll be separated but you can call me still." He laughed weakly. He had easily known something to be up between Maria and Liz when they left him out of the 'I know an alien' loop, he was very observant and he was certain Isabel was intentionally keeping something from him. He had felt it for a day or so.

Why was he always the one to be protected with lies and secrecy? So far every woman close to him, save for his mom, had made a conscious decision to deceive him for his protection, for his comfort. It didn't surprise him with Isabel though, it always took her twice as long for anything from hugging him to calling him without waiting for him to call her. Still this felt different, and it scared him. Still women needed their space, and Isabel needed more than others. For her, he could wait, he would wait for her to come around to him like she always did and that meant he had to play his part and not reveal his suspicion.

He realized what he was doing and blushed, he had started a full on neck massage, removing his hands instantly but Isabel grabbed him bringing his hands back to her neck. "I like this." she replied closing her eyes.

Alex wasn't going to refuse her; he'd placed his hands there because even when everything else on her looked like it wasn't affected she always tensed her neck. He leaned over unable to resist the moment, she was just so relaxed with him, and he felt honored. He was glad he could give her momentary peace, he kissed her lightly on the lips and she whimpered at the unexpected sensation. He pulled back happy to see her more relaxed.

They separated and blushed at the looks they received. Max was shocked at them both, and he felt that while she was dream walking something happened, something that couldn't be good. He'd have to ask Michael about it. Michael was envious, he didn't know when the two had made it to the level of obvious public affection but seeing it only made him lonely. Kyle just smirked and gave thumbs up in approval. Liz felt left out yet again, she realized she didn't know as much about Alex as she liked to claim and wondered if it stopped at him or if it spread to Maria or worse, Max.

Tess and Isabel sat in the backseat while Liz drove following Max. "So how do we..."Isabel began. "I mean do we work on endurance of our powers first or do we tackle each other head on and try and see how easy it is to...disable each other."

Tess thought for a moment. "You dream walk, you've been connecting with reality lately so I think it's safe to say you walk in reality as well. Out of body experience so to speak...does that sound right," Isabel nodded. "You might either try to dream walk multiple dreams or reality walk multiple realities. I need to probably work on how many people I can make see the same illusion at once, and then make different people see different illusions at the same time."

For a moment both Liz and Isabel were speechless, they felt unprepared. Liz had no powers to offer, and she didn't really understand how they worked so she couldn't even truly speculate. Isabel had just made it a point to avoid use of her powers unless it was for something petty like listening to a CD. She just didn't ever want to be complacent. "Thought about this much?" Isabel asked almost suspiciously.

Tess smiled nervously feeling a strange sense of intimidation that came from Isabel, it was both strange and familiar," Nadeso used to make me describe in detail how I felt when I used my powers and he always told me there is no such thing as mastery. I have thought about my own advancement plenty but never really yours or anyone else's. But thinking about yours is easier since it's similar in use to mine."

"What about technology?" Liz interrupted. "It's one thing to make people see but what about manipulating technology."

"It's near impossible," Isabel replied. "I cannot even fathom how that would even be possible."

"Camera's capture light, you could use frequencies of light to eliminate an entire image all together, make something appear when there is nothing there." Liz replied.

Isabel and Tess looked at one another," You're really trying to contribute something as well huh?" Tess asked.

"Desperately!" Liz exclaimed, she knew it wasn't expected of her but with everybody having a goal to keep them busy she needed one to. "Is it working?"

Isabel nodded," Too advanced, we don't even know if it's a possibility to do that sort of manipulation. Either way we cannot jump straight into it...Tess is right-Endurance is probably the key to it all, but what do we start with?"

There was silence; this was harder than they thought.

"I love this song!" Maria exclaimed turning up the radio.

She couldn't help but be joyful, she'd eaten, she'd met Michael in her dreams and he was on his way. They'd make things right for sure, they always did. With their close knit circle she really felt they could do no wrong. Even though she had no idea what she was needed for, she couldn't bring herself to worry.

Rath glared at Maria," Do you have to sing every fucking song?"

She smiled at him," damn right I do. I've had it with sitting in silence, with doing nothing! If I'm going to come with you without a choice I'm going to live it up while I do." Really it wasn't as fun as she made it seem but she was just trying to make the best of the situation and torture Rath in the process. Sure it was petty but petty was safe.

He smiled slightly, he liked to see her energetic, it made the car ride faster and easier to handle and her voice was nice but her songs of choice were really killing him. She knew all pop songs, some rock and lots of jazz, pop was the worst.

"I liked you better when you were starving." he lied and she ignored him. ~hurry up Michael, I'm waiting~ she thought as she spotted a just married couple pass them up.

She was suddenly very insecure, of course she knew she liked Michael, it was more than like but was it love. Even if it was what was in store for them? Her kidnapping was exactly the type of thing he was trying to protect her from with his distance but it didn't seem to work. Would they ever marry? She didn't think so and it was a saddening thought because she knew if he ever asked she'd say yes, he just had to ask.

Rath saw her gaze and practically felt her change in mood go from hyperactive to subdued. He smirked when he felt a bit of his real self poke its head. "Give up that damn dream Roswell. Michael will leave, he _will_. That is if he doesn't die first."

Maria turned to him sharply fully prepared to make a fuss but then she raised a brow as a thought-no more like a realization struck her. "If Michael is to leave that means you have to stay. Last I heard you were desperately trying to use Max to get you home." She eyed him as if he were inferior," What happened?" Petty and safe were gone; she felt she really had something that could get her some hundred dollar answers. He clenched his jaw; he didn't think she'd be able to connect the dots at all. He smiled and it nearly made her shiver. After a long pause she realized he simply wasn't going to say anything at all to her. That was fine with her, she could talk for him. "You can't go home can you, even if you wanted to, even if you had the means you still cannot go home-"

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. You're a human, you cannot begin understand!" he yelled, it was almost enough to make her cower from her newly realized plan.

"No shit Sherlock, it's why I'm asking you. Besides I'm obviously not just some human, if you needed just some human then you wouldn't have gone to Roswell just for me. I may have taken remedial science for three semesters but I can think."

"Smart ass huh? Well no matter how smart you are you can't run away from this." He was good, he spoke as if they both had full knowledge on what was even being addressed yet never revealing any of his own information.

"What is this?! What do you mean when you say 'this'. I'm not disputing that I can't out run the situation." she snapped. She was trying to get information with ease but her temper was just too short.

He smiled having been able to turn the tables on her. "You'll find out soon, another day or so and you'll find out everything."

~So soon~ her mind began to race. She assumed they'd be driving longer, another week maybe but if she thought about it he was taking lots of unknown straight roads and speeding every step of the way. He knew where he was going. There was no way the others would catch up; they only knew where she was just hours or so ago. She had to get more information from him somehow and soon.

"Virginity!" she snapped suddenly remembering the psychic. She couldn't believe she forgot. "Or a child?"

Rath stared at her completely shocked," How..." he trailed trying to form words. "Really how the fuck-"

Maria squealed," She was right, that psychic was right. I'm losing my virginity to you and I'm going to have your baby-that's what this is about huh? I'm telling you right now mister you cannot make me. I'm stronger than I look!" she was quickly becoming hysterical wondering how she could sit next to someone who was going to take something precious from her.

He laughed, loud hard and very Michael-like but it was never with her. The noise made her still immediately, she missed that laugh and even though it wasn't Michael laughing she still needed to hear it. IT was full blown glee, his head thrown back, his mouth open wide, his voice was so much louder than she was ever used to hearing it. He laughed until he swerved and he wiped his eyes to regain his vision. He knew it wasn't all that funny but really he was just relieved she didn't actually know what she was in store for her, it was better that way.

"You have some of the right information but a wrong conclusion. Although when it's over, we can make it very real." He was still laughing as he said it.

She glared and began to think silently to herself, she wasn't sure if he was serious. "Lonnie can't get me pregnant can she?" she spoke the thought before she even knew she thought it, it was terribly ridiculous but with aliens she just never knew. More laughter. "Is it a skin?" she asked and visibly shivered. "That's totally gross!"

When he said nothing her mind thought it was true, like hell would she sit back and let that take place. During the next stop she would run off again, this time she wouldn't ask or accept any help. He may have not meant to kill the trucker but it didn't mean that he wouldn't have anyway.

They drove for hours on end, the silence back blanketing them but it was almost comfortable.

"We're about to pull up to a store, not a major chain there are no camera's. Stay put." He demanded, it wasn't full of intimidation and it was said in such a way she thought he wasn't serious. She waited until he was inside the shop and she bolted. She ran towards the grey hound buses that were stopped. There were dozens of them. She walked about, it would be best if she could hide inside the cargo compartment but there were simply too many people around. Quickly, she snuck on one of the busses when people were busy loading, unloading, looking at maps whatever.

She was proud of herself, it was easy. Now she hoped she could blend in, she hoped the bus wasn't already filled to capacity. She looked around, it seemed as if she were in luck. All the seats had personal items sprawled over them; jackets, headphones, purses, socks but the seats in the back were bare. They weren't even being used as storage so other could have room. This was a good sign, she sat in the corner. As she was trying to ball up and make herself take up a little room as possible she nearly yelped when she saw Rath from outside; he was looking at her angrily. She tried to hide but he'd already spotted her, he smiled as he too stepped onto the bus. He went just as unnoticed as she had. Maria didn't understand, the windows were heavily tinted, she didn't pick the bus closest to them just a random choice how did he spot her? It should have bought her some time but he seemed to have just walked right up and noticed her.

"You can't kill all these people," she replied standing up knowing she had no chance of leaving, or even stalling like she were alone on the bus. "Even if you wanted to it would be too many connections for you to deal with."

"I don't have to kill anybody," he was so calm when he said it she wished he would yell. "Why? cuz you're going to get right off this bus. I won't even have to push you, ya dig?" he smiled, he wasn't bluffing, that much she knew. Why wasn't he more upset?

She looked at him suspiciously, was he trying to be funny? He reached in his back pocket, she hid slightly behind a seat prepared to dodge whatever it was but he instead tossed something very little at her, she caught it and looked at what it was. ~No~ her heart stopped, ~Please God~ her mouth formed a frown and her eyes began to tear ~no...Please~. She had been standing still but as if she had been knocked back she fell into one of the seats utterly defeated.

It was an alipet key chain, it stood for alien pet. Alex had helped her mom create them, there were only 50 and her mom had every single one, they were like gigapets or tamagachis only with aliens. She looked at Rath horrified. He wanted to take joy in his power over her but she was oozing pain, fear and hatred, enough to upset him.

They had her mom.

She narrowed her eyes at him with such intensity he wondered if she'd explode right then and there. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. He saw her look at the charm again, examining it so carefully as if to determine its authenticity. Her hands shook enough for him to notice from down the aisle. She knew she swore to herself that she'd not cry anymore, that it didn't help things but she couldn't stop the tears.

Rath extended his hand towards her, as if to help, and she walked towards him slowly. The first step felt the worst, her body resisted the motion but she had to force herself. As she struggled to walk she spotted pamphlets sticking out of ever back seat slot. University of Noth Carolina is what it said, she would remember that. That first step felt like the end of everything. Every step after the first was easier but was just as painful as that first step she didn't take his hand but she walked past him and back into the car. Finally when he closed his door she turned to him.

"How is she?" her tone was firm but soft, she was at his total mercy now. "Is she afraid? Is she fed?"

He shrugged," I don't have a clue," Maria gasped horrified and he continued. "It's the truth, when I left she was still out cold. She's being watched by Lonnie." Maria listened as her blood pressure seemed to drop, or maybe it raised she couldn't tell. Lonnie wasn't good news. "Lonnie has strict orders not to harm her but it's Lonnie." Rath couldn't help but tell her the truth; unfortunately it didn't seem to make her feel better like he had hoped. "I'm glad I don't have family, they wouldn't make me so weak." the words were bitter.

"Your loss!" Maria finally snapped all her mixed emotions boiling over. "It's your loss if you have no damn family. Family is everything; it makes you strong not weak. What is Lonnie to you anyway, aren't-weren't you married in a past life? You're probably the reason she betrayed you all and went to whoever Khivar is." She saw a few people walk out the store with newly purchased Billy Ranch shirts, she had no clue what that was but she made it a point to remember that for later as well. She needed to be super observant now, anything to help them find her.

Rath's grip on the steering wheel tightened, Maria felt a wave of warm air pass through her and at first she shrugged the feeling off but one look at Rath told her not to. Like a hot day when you look just above anything that's metal you see heat waves, Rath's hands were radiating heat, enough to see and she saw the stearing wheel cover melting, suddenly something outside exploded catching everybody's attention. Maria knew Rath was the cause. He sped off, Maria swore she saw a light from under his shirt come and go in some sort of design. "The marriage was political." he replied simply.

Maria looked up at him and saw the discomfort on his face. She bit her lip," Stop it!" she demanded.

"The car no way!"

"Not the car, stop telling me these things about you. They're confusing me. They make it harder to hate you and I hate you-I really hate you!" she punched the dashboard," OUCH!." She hissed in pain as she nursed her hand. "I have every reason to!"

He smiled, to know he was tormenting her in much the same way she was tormenting him was an oddly pleasant thought. Seeing his smile she glared with nothing else to do. "I'm glad."

"Pig!" she snapped. "I can't believe any version of Michael could end up as you!"

He laughed and she saw Michael in him then, it wasn't a menacing laugh but one of relief. "You're really not that much different from him are you?" her words were soft, full of wonderment and curiosity. She had tried to deny that they could favor each other in anyway but it was so obvious it was pounding at her sanity.

He knew what she mean, both he and Michael only wanted the same things from those around them. A sense of comfort, accomplishment, familiarity. Lonnie was the closest thing he had to comfort and she was familiar, Maria was starting to fill his desire for comfort but it was hard to tell if she was tending to his comfort or the comfort of the Michael inside him.

"We'll be there in a day's time...how about you spend your last night of normalcy in a real bed?"

Maria looked at him," what?" she was thinking of everything her mom would probably think of.

"Dirty mind?" he smiled, somehow the mood changed for the better. "I was being serious. Nothing funny unless..."

"I don't think I would be able to enjoy the offer," she knew she was crazy for turning it down but her friends were worried sick, they were coming to her rescue and were probably blaming themselves every step of the way. "Besides I want to hurry and get to my mom."

"No stalling for the arrival of my dupe?" he teased.

Maria rolled her eyes," You said it didn't matter anyway."

He didn't know what it was; hearing such lack of emotion in her voice hurt him. He didn't know her well but he knew it was unlike her. "Try and enjoy yourself."

She glared," Do I have a choice?"

"We'll see."

The sun was falling and the entire group was already feeling defeated. "I got it!" Liz waved her arms about signaling to the guys to pull over.

"What is she doing?" Michael asked from the other car.

Max shrugged but listened, he pulled over and waited while Liz parked, she came running to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"We need to create a plan of action, the girls can't figure out what they should work on-"

"Are you telling me this whole time they've really been asleep?!" Michael snapped," I thought they were training this whole time!" he was furious. "Is no one taking this seriously?"

Liz flinched at his tone but ultimately ignored it. "I was thinking, this is a very open secluded area. Probably one of the last ones for a while according to the map. We should use this area to train...all of us."

"You mean all of US!" Michael corrected ensuring that Liz felt excluded. "We're states behind as it is!"

Tess was walking up, waking from her nap. She saw Michael's glare and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't exactly sleep I was thinking-meditating really." she looked at Kyle who smiled, so she had been paying attention to his interests. "About how we can catch up?" She had Michael's attention now. "I'm the one who make people see what I want. If I can manage to get a hold of the right skill then we could very well speed all the way. I'll just keep us from being seen."

Max gave her a look," It a little much isn't it. I mean not too long ago you could only provide me cover for a few minutes and from only a few people and now you want to keep not only me covered but two speeding vehicles filled with people and cover us from unpredictable traffic and goodness knows how many people whose locations aren't fixed?" the more he talked the more he seemed to be scolding her for even presenting the idea.

Michael smacked Max lightly in the chest," Hey man, we are way behind as it is. We have to catch up, it can only get worse if Maria actually makes it to the destination." he really loved the idea.

Tess glared at Max," Gee Max glad to know you have faith in my abilities," her voice was sarcastic. "I am the most trained among us all, after that day I trained myself. I became better and training Michael has only further training myself. They say teaching is the best way to learn."

Alex and Kyle walked over, taking the time to stretch out. "How good are you?" Alex asked.

Tess smiled and looked at Michael. "Have you wondered why you're still passing school? You hardly show up and even if you made straight A's missing more than 15 unexcused and 15 excused days means you automatically fail a class."

Max looked at Michael angrily," You missed that many days? I thought you just came late most days...what do you do when you don't go to school?"

"Not important," Michael looked at Tess, ""You made teachers think I was in class?" he was smiling," very cool."

Tess shrugged. Max glared at Michael," Seriously what do you do?"

"I work," Michael said firmly. "I have bills, I support myself unlike any one else here. School gets in the way."

"But how?" Liz asked. "I see you everyday..." she turned to Tess," You mind warped me?!"

Tess shook her head," Never that."

Michael turned red as he saw the look on Liz's face, realizing Liz was catching on, he wondered how long it would be before she knew the truth. "That means..." she thought, why did her mind work so fast? "You come to school because of Maria don't you?"

He turned redder, and he became angrier, " I come to collect my work!" his tone deceived him.

"Man," Kyle tapped his shoulder. "She'll be happy to know, you gotta tell her when we get her back ok?"

Michael groaned," Whatever." he wouldn't ever admit it but he was happy Kyle was referring to Maria positively, as he if didn't have a doubt in her mind.

"So are we going to start this?" Alex asked. "Kyle you going to show me how to fight?" he wasn't sure he was prepared.

"Don't worry Alex," Tess began. "Kyle can be really gentle." she didn't mean her words to be as suggestive as they came out but it was too late, he blushed and Alex looked between the two unsure if he should cringe or joke.

"If what I'm thinking is what she meant," Alex turned to Kyle seriously. "Don't you dare be gentle."

Michael turned to Max," Defense first?"

Max nodded," Absolutely, a chicken could win against a horse if it had a good enough defense."

Liz laughed; her dad had said those very words. "Where's Isabel?"

Tess pointed to the car," she's actually asleep. It's almost as if she hadn't been getting a good enough sleep at home."

Everybody paired up and walked deep into an off road open area. Alex and Kyle were off to the right; they wore the gym uniform for school. Kyle looked quite comfortable and even seemed as if he found it amusing while Alex seemed to admit defeat before anything actually started. He didn't have a defensive stance like he knew he should have. Kyle was bigger than he remembered, having seen in nothing but normal clothes and not sporting his football uniform, Alex somehow figured he'd be more out of shape but it was quite the opposite.

"Charge at me," Kyle demanded. Alex gave him a look, it was dark outside, their friends were watching and Kyle was going to absolutely embarrass him. "Buddhism feels strongly against violence but there's speculation when regarding self defense and fights for the greater good and all that. Either way I cannot throw the first punch."

Alex looked around trying his best to distract Kyle but it was predictable, it was also very obvious. He charged at Kyle as fast as he could, faster than he meant to but he was damn nervous. The pairing up ordeal sounded way better when they were just talking about it, being put in the situation made him realize how foreign confrontation was to his body. He never came in contact with Kyle, instead he fell to the ground when he braced for impact. Looking up he saw Kyle staring at him.

"Not bad," he couldn't be serious," Might want to keep the eyes open though."

Alex felt embarrassed and insulted, he was like a fish out of water here. "And?" he snapped.

"Baby steps...I'll expect the same when we switch off. Now here," Kyle kicked his bag over to Alex. The kick was so powerful you could hear Kyle tense as his foot came into contact with the bag. Even so, the bag didn't go far at all, just far enough so Alex was closer. Alex lifted the straps of the bag and stumbled.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"Weight vest, 75 pounds, wrist weights 20 pounds, ankle weights 20 pounds." He replied. "All weights are adjustable of course but from now on, you must always have 30 pounds on you even while you sleep." He heard Alex mumble," Coach always said it would be the difference between life and death- he meant it figuratively but I am saying it seriously." Alex nodded but it wasn't enough for Kyle. "Look and Isabel."

Alex did as told, she was leaning against the car looking at him, he was feeling the pressure to impress now. "I'm looking."

"We are going to get Maria back but in trying to take her out of danger we are all putting ourselves in danger. Tess told me she didn't want me to come, she said as a human she would feel inclined to protect me. Isabel is probably feeling the same way, so you have to make her job easier and build yourself. We don't have a lot of time, days at best but for these days you will work hard. You _will_ and your work will pay off."

Alex felt motivated, running was the one thing he could do and he was going to make Kyle suffer when they switched roles. "You sure know how to give a speech."

"In truth, I practiced." Kyle laughed. "But I mean it just the same."

Max and Michael laughed at Alex's expense as he struggled to put on all the weights Kyle brought along, they were happy the guy was a good 30 feet away. Turning to one another they quickly turned serious.

"I'm surprised you let them in on this as quickly as you did." Michael began to crack his knuckles and stretched warming up.

"I don't plan on letting them fight at all but they would have made a fuss so..." Max just jumped about lightly on his feet trying to get a feel of the soil under him, he open and closed his fists in preparation.

Without a call to start they just began. Michael blew up some ground next to Max sending pieces of dirt and grass flying into the air. Max covered his face and put his shield up, Michael sent a chunk of soft dirt towards him from behind and it hit Max in the head, hard. Max turned to Michael. He knew they were supposed to be training each other but he also knew the two had been itching put each other in their places. That hit was meant to hurt and meant to send some sort of message. Max rubbed his head, he would let that slide but now he knew the type of game they were playing. Michael began to laugh and Max charged at him with superhuman speed he had only ever tapped into a few times in his life. Michael was caught off guard in more ways than one. He was surprised but he also had no idea that Max was even capable of that sort of speed. Max didn't like violence but Michael was asking for it. He threw a punch and for a moment there were no alien powers, just a need to brawl it out.

Tess looked at Isabel," Suddenly I feel like we aren't working hard enough."

"We're working harder because we're using our brain." Isabel rubbed her eyes. "What are we staring with?"

Tess smiled," simple..." she stood just a few feet before Isabel. With her hands behind her back she held up eight fingers. Liz wasn't sure where this was going so she watched curiously," How many fingers and I holding up?"

Isabel glared," This is serious?" Tess nodded," Oh for crying out loud!"

Tess smiled," Out of boy experience, try to have one."

* * *

><p>I really wanted to elaborate more on these training sessions but I feel I'd be trying to explain in such detail it would be confusing. I'll try though, I think it would be cool to shift the focus some. I really meant for this story to be longer but it looks like only three maybe five chapters left is all we got. So weird, it still feels like the beginning for me but then again 7,000 words per chapter at least, is a lot. I promise more on Isabel, I meant to focus on her more but I never feel like I have her character down packed in my mind so I'm afraid to have her be too out of character but it may be too late for that. Anyway please review.<p> 


End file.
